A Binding of Souls
by Snowviolet
Summary: One monk. One miko. Toss in some unexpected sparks and mix with drama. Chapter 12 up! Everyone puts on their party clothes for the festival, and an unexpected visitor arrives.
1. Prologue

**Title**: A Binding of Souls

**Author**: Snowviolet

**Category**: Romance, but I warn you, angst is on the horizon. I've never tried my hand at angsty goodness, I yearn to taste the outer shell of catharsis and its chewy plotlike center. Mmmmm.

**Rating**: I don't really understand the new rating system too well, but to err on the side of caution I will label it M-16+. Any lemons will be edited on and posted in full at Mediaminer You can find the link under my info.

**Disclaimer**: Blah blah, not mine. Imitation is the greatest form of flattery.

**Feedback**: Will write for feedback, so stroke the muse's ego. Although if you are some rabid nut who feels it is their purpose in life to rain on people's parades for alternative pairings, you need not bother. If you don't like the pairing, then don't read the story! Duh.

**A/N:** I was so very very inspired by Sandra E's Chasing Methuselah. I'm a Miroku/Kagome convert now. That story should be required reading material for readers. Colorful, well-written, amazing plot and character development. Five stars, baby.

* * *

She had known as soon as the breeze stirred in the forest around her. 

A silence had fallen over the area as a gentle gust of wind washed over her body, and hers alone. The others sensed a change in the air also, and watched anxiously as she stilled and closed her eyes in communion with the moment. A fluttering sensation fell upon her chest as she breathed in silently, and then there was a fullness in her soul.

She hadn't expected the way it had embraced her heart without hesitation, an unheard sigh of relief as though things were finally as they should be. She had no right to feel such a lightness in her soul, such buoyancy in the finality of the moment. And yet she felt no remorse or anger, and to her surprise, no regret, as the last piece of Kikyo's soul joined with her own.

Kagome hadn't explained when her companions stared, but had smiled reassuringly, for she didn't trust her voice. Inuyasha had returned soon after looking lost, as though not quite sure what to do next. She had gently held his hand in hers and taken him aside from the others, not knowing what his reaction would be to the news

He had stared at her in disbelief for a moment before regaining his demanding tone. "How can you know such a thing? You weren't even there! You don't know what happened!"

"Inuyasha, I _know_. Her soul joined mine as she crossed over."

"You don't know anything! Y-You're _jealous_! Jealous of our love, of what she means to me! You'd say anything to have me to yourself!" Even as he said the words, he knew he had gone too far in his declaration of love. She flinched at his accusation, the hurt in her eyes unmistakable.

"Kagome, I-"

Her voice wavered as she cut him off, but she did not cry. "Believe what you will. I only wished to spare you the pain of not knowing. In the end...she wanted you to be happy."

She was unable to meet his eyes, but leaned up on tiptoe to brush a gentle kiss to his forehead before turning back to the camp.


	2. Kindred Spirits

The tension was obvious between them in the days after, and though the others were puzzled they didn't pry. Each day they travelled in search of news of Naraku's whereabouts, or the location of a new shard, moving towards some unknown destination. And each day the rest of the group tried to fill the silence with random chatter. They rotated back and forth from Inuyasha to Kagome, taking turns in engaging their attention.

_Why are they so worried about **me**? _She was used to his callous attitude, and she knew that he didn't mean to hurt her. Inuyasha was the one who was mourning, not her. Kagome could understand him lashing out at her, after all she reminded him so much of Kikyo. She wouldn't cry. She _wouldn't_.

A tear slid down her cheek.

_He cares about me, I know he does...he **has** to._ He drew strength from her faith in him, her optimism, and her drive to find the shards and end Naraku's evil.

Never mind that he didn't watch her the way he had watched Kikyo, barely breathing as the graceful sway of her hips entranced him. Another tear rolled across Kagome's face, and she stumbled against the packed earth of the road.

_Clumsy Kagome, the shard detector._ Inuyasha's unwelcomed responsibility, friend, and sometimes confidante. Friend is to lover, as reincarnation is to former self, as Kagome is to Kikyo. Her life was nothing more than an evil logic problem from a college entrance exam.

_Merely a poor imitation of the original_. She burst into tears.

"You're right, Kagome-sama! This does look to be a place of religious importance." A deep voice boomed loudly from behind, startling her.

Miroku lengthened his strides to match hers, and slowly winked before turning to the others. "Sango-sama! Will you take Shippou ahead with Inuyasha? We'd like to investigate this tree shrine a bit further, and I fear the holy aura may make him and Inuyasha uncomfortable."

Sango peered at him quizzically, but nodded as she caught on. "...Yes, Houshi-sama. Don't dawdle too long though, its getting dark." She hurried a curious Shippou and a barely interested Inuyasha ahead, chattering about scouting ahead for the next day.

Miroku waited until they were out of sight and smiled gently down at Kagome. "Why the tears, my flower?"

Kagome sniffled and then smiled at the endearment. "No reason. My hayfever must be acting up." She quickly wiped at her tears. " I'll have to ask mama to pick me up some allergy medicine next time I go home. ImeanreallytheragweedisatrociousandI, uhm...yeah, not buying it?"

Miroku shook his head, and crossed his arms causing the rings on his shakujo to jangle.

She nibbled at her lip. "I was reading _Romeo and Juliet,_ and I'm at the part where they kill themselves?"

He frowned, and sat down on a nearby boulder to wait patiently. "Kagome-sama, surely you can do better. I have more respect for your imagination than that."

"Well, I'm trying!" She glared at him with a flash of temper.

Miroku held back a laugh at her pouting glare. "Has Inuyasha broken your heart once again?"

Kagome stilled and her bottom lip quivered dangerously at his kind tone.

"Hai, I must be getting warmer. Did he call you names again, or insult your cooking?"

She toyed with the hem of her skirt, twisting the material in her fingertips.

"Hmm, colder. A jealous rage over Kouga-kun, then?"

Kagome snorted indelicately.

"Icy cold. He ate the last strawberry pocky?"

Kagome giggled.

"Or is it that he has lost himself in grieving Kikyo?"

Kagome burst into tears anew, covering her face in sorrow. Miroku reached for her hand, and pulled her into his lap. He rubbed her back gently and made soothing sounds as she cried upon his shoulder, soaking his robes.

He couldn't help but wipe at her damp lashes, brushing aside her tears. She looked so lost and forlorn upon his lap, so in need of comfort.

"I'm s-sorry! I don't know what's come over me, I just can't seem to stop crying!" She wailed against his chest, her words muffled.

Miroku chuckled, and ruffled her hair with a teasing tone. "It's quite all right, Kagome-sama. My robes were in need of a washing anyways. Tell me what has happened so that I may help."

"Everything has changed, _everything_! It's all so confusing!" She sobbed miserably.

"Inuyasha mourns, but _I'm_ the one who's bawling! I'm just now realizing that we will never be together like I dreamed of." Her tears had stopped and her voice was quiet with the admission, tinged in sorrow.

"He can never be with me without wanting Kikyo, and I refuse to be an imitation of what he truly wants."

Miroku clenched his hands at the heartache in her voice. One who's spirit was as untouched as her's did not deserve such sorrow. Or to fall in love with such a _jackass_. Honestly, Inuyasha had his good points, and they had become close friends, but when it came to women he was utterly hopeless as to providing what they needed.

Kagome relaxed against his chest, her voice barely carrying. "I-I'm beginning to feel things around me in a way I didn't know was possible. When the I raise my face to the sun it feels like a lover's touch, and the wind caresses my skin with each breeze."

Miroku stared at her, amazed at the unbidden poetry of that had fallen so easily from her lips. She rarely spoke in such a mature manner, tending to give people the impression she was younger than she really was. _I suppose she must be getting close to eighteen about now. _Although she obviously cared deeply for Inuyasha, he had always treated her as a younger sister.

_She deserves better than Inuyasha's half-hearted affection and intentions.  
_  
"Perhaps it is not everything else that is changing, but instead it is you that is different."

She considered his words, weighing them."Perhaps you are right, but I don't know what to make of the how sudden it all is."

"I believe the gentle Kikyo's passing has had consequences beyond our own emotions and quests." Miroku explained, brushing the hair away from her face.

Kagome blinked and did a double-take at his knowledge of Kikyo's death. She hadn't told anyone but Inuyasha of what had happened.

"Hai. I felt her spirit in the forest when her soul returned to you. But I wished to respect your privacy, so I remained silent."

She smiled weakly, nodding her head. Of course he would have felt Kikyo's passing with his own spiritual powers, she was embarrassed she hadn't realized it sooner. It was so easy to forget that this playful man had a serious side, a calling. Yes, he spent much of his time swindling lords and groping the nearest beauty, but despite vices and charms more suited to a courtier, he did possess true spiritual insight from years of experience.

"You've trained diligently in the years you have visited our era, Kagome-sama, but you have been at a disadvantage."

Kagome frowned, paying close attention to his words.

"With Kaede-sama's guidance you have learned much about your abilities, but a piece of your soul has been missing. Now that the final fragment has been returned, you are whole again. Like a completed Shikon no Tama, you have come into your full miko's powers."

Miroku's voice was earnest and Kagome had to admit, it made sense. It was as though she had been functioning with a handicap all this time. She had become so used to part of her soul being missing that being complete again was a new experience.

He watched her wrap her mind around his theory, the emotions playing across her face so openly. She chewed thoughtfully at her lip, wetting it with the tip of her tongue, deep in thought. _Such plump and rounded lips, quite kissable really._

_Bad Houshi! Think pure thoughts. This is your friend! Pure and innocent, Kagome. Virginal Kagome...bad thoughts again!  
_  
Miroku groaned, determined to behave himself for once. For all of his roguish ways, he cared for this gentle woman. She was hurting and confused, and he was trying to help her make sense of her situation, not maul her.

Kagome gazed at Miroku in wonder. He had never exposed such depth of character to her before, especially not so privately. She felt honored that he would show her a part of himself that others did not see.

And his ponytail was so cute. _Really, we're talking cuter than Shippou-chan's tail._ She fought the urge to twirl it around her finger and see how it felt to the touch.

_What are you thinking, Kagome! Focus on the conversation. Wait, what were we talking about? Oh yes, miko powers. Good. All things holy and spiritual as a monk and miko should be discussing. Oh! The wind is rustling his hair!  
_  
He repeated a mantra in his head over and over. _Look, but don't touch. Look, but don't touch. Look, but don't touch.  
_  
_Surely just one little touch wouldn't hurt anything? No!_ Kagome cleared her throat and smiled hesitantly before rising to her feet.

"Thank you, Miroku-sama. I feel much better, as though I have a new insight on the path ahead of me."

Miroku thanked Buddha for small miracles as she stood, and discreetly adjusted his robes to hide just how great his relief was.

"Anytime, Kagome-sama. You need not always be alone with your thoughts. It is my pleasure to help in any way I can."

_Hmmm, pleasure.  
_  
"But do you know the most amazing thing I've discovered today, Houshi-sama?" Kagome queried solemnly.

Miroku seemed deep in his own thoughts, a sweat upon his brow despite the cool breeze.  
"No, what is that?"

"I sat on your lap for thirty minutes...and you were a complete gentleman!" She flashed a knowing grin and hurried towards the others with a flirty flip of her skirt.

Miroku groaned as he watched her short kimono sway and brush against her legs as she walked in front of him.

_Perhaps there **is **hope for me yet. _


	3. The One That Got Away

Kagome held back a giggle as they caught up with the others, her heart much lighter than before. She couldn't remember the last time she had dared to be so, so...flirtatious. Really, the monk brought out a playful side in her like no one else.

"Sango? Inuyasha?" Kagome glanced around the half set-up campsite, looking for the two of them. Shippou was curled up against Kirara by the fire sleeping, but the others were nowhere in sight.

She shrugged her bulging backpack from her shoulders with relief, and began working to finish setting up camp. Miroku did the same, feeding the fire with twigs, and setting up the sleeping rolls around it. They didn't wonder for long where their companions had disappeared to, for they entered the clearing with armfuls of firewood, laughing in conversation. When they spied Miroku and Kagome they jumped apart from each other, blushing.

_How odd._ Kagome glanced sideways at her friends. Whatever the reason, Inuyasha seemed much more relaxed than before, no longer silent and aloof. _I'm not about to look a gift horse in the mouth.  
_  
"We didn't expect you would make camp so early. But it is such a perfect campsite, and Shippou and Kirara seem pretty exhausted." Kagome smiled fondly at the little kitsune who mumbled against the fire cat in his sleep.

"Feh, you were off exploring stupid shrines so we didn't know which way to travel towards the next shard, that's all." Inuyasha muttered, although his argument seemed half-hearted.

Sango interjected in a much friendlier manner. "We found a stream near where we were gathering firewood, Kagome-chan. We could all go fish-"

"FISH!"

Shippou leapt to his feet at the mention of dinner, and dived into Kagome's backpack. He rummaged in the bag, looking for the fishing supplies, and before anyone could argue he was running down the path towards the stream.

"Hmph, shoulda known better than to mention food around that kid." Inuyasha searched in the pack for his own gear.

"Ha! I'm going to catch all the fish before you even get here, and then you will have to beg me for your dinner!" Shippou's voice rang out over the path, taunting him.

"Grrrr! Will not!"

"I'm gonna catch the biggest fish, Inu-_gotcha_."

Inuyasha threw down his gear with a growl and sped down the path towards the kitsune with a murderous look on his face.

Sango and Kagome glanced at each other, and burst into laughter.

They all hurried towards the stream, and Kagome avoided violence between Inuyasha and Shippou by announcing a fishing contest. Whomever caught the most fish would be declared winner. The winner would then be allowed to ask a boon of Kagome, as long as it was within her power. A glazed look went over Shippou and Inuyasha's faces simultaneously as they dreamily said "Pocky..." and "Ramen...", one after the other.

With a festive mood in the air that had been missing lately, Kagome even managed to talk Sango into competing instead of attending to her usual armor and weapon repairs. She shyly mumbled that she had never actually _learned_ how to fish, and Inuyasha surprised them all by volunteering to teach her. They moved upstream together, and Shippou trailed suspiciously behind them screeching that they better not take _his_ fishing spot.

When Kagome turned to coax Miroku into the water, she found that he had already stripped to the lightweight trousers he wore beneath his robes, and was stepping into the river. She gulped at the monk's half-naked state and couldn't help but admire how sleek and dangerous he looked. His robes tended to give him a respectable look, which along with his charm put people at ease immediately. But beneath it all he was a fighter and a survivor who was more than capable of dealing with the dangers that arose in their search for the shards.

_And the way the water droplets slide across his skin..._ Kagome shivered slightly as the thoughts from earlier returned. Miroku turned at that very moment to smile directly at her, as though he could read her thoughts. She blushed, and busily worked at her mending in her lap, trying to concentrate on the tears in Shippou's clothing.

Miroku noticed Kagome blushing on the riverbank, turning adorably shy because of the smile he had thrown her way. He was feeling very light-hearted from their talk, although he wasn't sure why. As soon as she had offered a boon to the winner, his pulse raced in a way he hadn't felt in quite a while. _Why am I acting like a schoolboy at the thought of claiming a simple boon?  
_  
Despite his inner protests, there he stood in the river's waist-high water fishing for their supper. He usually used the time before dinner to meditate, or gather firewood for the night's fire, not trying to impress a certain lovely miko... _Stop thinking of Kagome-sama in such a way, she is not for the likes of you.  
_  
_You should be thinking of Sango. You know, the girl your are promised to, you dolt? _Not a naive young miko with eyes that contain a much an older and wiser soul. **_Sango_** _is the one who agreed to bear your children, and be at your side when our travels were over._ And yet...

Sango had been so distant as of late, disinterested in his company to the point that he was wondered if she regretted her decision to marry him. She was still friendly and affable towards him, but beyond that...the sparks that had flown between them had waned, and any emotional intimacy was nonexistent.

_Come to think of it, she seems to prefer talking to Inuyasha about her troubles, lately_. No doubt she felt he was a kindred spirit, as they both were fighters and had dealt with a great deal of sorrow in their lives.

_Or maybe I am just not the sort of man any sane woman would want for a lifetime._

The thought was sobering, and he glanced sideways at Kagome again. She had fallen asleep against the tree where she did her mending, the soft breeze blowing tendrils of her long hair about her face. Was a playful quip and a pat on the bottom all that he had to offer? _Do I live up to other's expectations rather than my own?  
_  
She had been so touched when he had listened to her heartaches earlier, as though she didn't expect him to care. Of course he cared! _He_ was not a self-centered hanyou who thought the world revolved around him. _He_ wasn't the one who expected her to love him blindly without question, not daring to live her own life and dreams. _He_ wasn't the one she had given her heart to at all, he thought bitterly.

Miroku ran a hand raggedly through his wet hair, uncomfortable with the direction his thoughts were turning. He was _not_ jealous of Inuyasha. He was simply unhappy with how poorly he treated Kagome.

_Yeah. Just keep telling yourself that, Houshi.  
_  
Kagome stirred from her nap as a cold sense of danger whipped against her mind. Instantly alert, she felt a dark presence approaching her friends in the water, and without thinking raised her hand as a stream of light shot from her fingertips. A large water demon became visible in the waters, glowing a pale white from the aura she had cast around it. _Since when can I do that!_

The demon resembled a massive squid with too many quivering jelly-like tentacles to count. It quickly shook off the stun of her blast to speed through the water for its closest victim, which happened to be Miroku.

"Miroku! Watch out!"

It was too late however, for the creature had struck the monk across the head as though swatting a fly. Miroku quickly sank beneath the water's surface and the creature wrapped its tentacles around his body, holding him under. Despite the confusion, Kagome felt a second, and then a third presence upstream, and was sure that the rest of the group was being attacked by the creatures also.

_Its up to me, then._ Kagome gritted her teeth in determination and dove into the river, thankful for all the swimming classes she had taken. She had left her bow and arrows at the campsite, and was at a loss for what she would do. But Miroku was thrashing weakly under the water, bubbles of air escaping as he struggled. _He needs me.  
_  
She cut across the current in strong, sure strokes and gathered the power that always seemed to tickle at the back of her mind since Kikyo had died. Somehow she knew that it shielded her from the creature's notice, so she took a deep breath and dived. The water began to clear as Miroku's struggles became weaker and weaker, and by the time she reached him the last bubbles of air escaped his chest and he slipped into unconsciousness.

Fear and despair filled her senses as she tugged with all her strength at his body. The fear was soon replaced with anger; anger at feeling so helpless, anger at the creature stealing her friend from her, anger at the unfairness of it all. A fiery ache of energy burned in her chest, white-hot and wanting to be released. Without thinking, she threw her hands forward and threw the energy with all of her force at the creature.

The water around her bubbled at the heat released from the energy blast, and the water creature wailed as it was thrown from the water to the shore with a sickening thud. Outside of its element, it wheezed and flopped pathetically before dying on the sand. Kagome didn't waste any time, and yanked Miroku's body from the muddy quagmire to tow him to shore.

Miroku looked pale and lifeless upon the coarse sand of the shore, and Kagome leaned over to feel for a pulse at his neck. A faint flutter pulsed against her fingers, and her heart leapt with hope. Despite his heartbeat, he still was not breathing so she tipped his head back and forced a breath into his lungs from her lips. One, then two, then three.

He was still motionless, so she breathed three more breaths against his lips. Lips that were growing warmer beneath hers as the circulation returned to his body. Finally with a great hacking cough, he rolled to his side and choked up the water from his lungs.

Miroku fell back to the ground weakly, and saw a worried Kagome gazing down at him. She was sopping wet, and looked frantic as she leaned over to examine him. If she hadn't intervened he would have drowned in the creature's clutches, of that he had no doubt. All signs of timidness has disappeared when she jumped in after him without a thought to her own safety.

Miroku smiled reassuringly, and rubbed her hand gently before croaking in a battered voice. "I think I hooked the largest one, all things considered."

Kagome groaned at the terrible joke, but was relieved that he was well enough to be playful. "I know you wanted to win, Miroku-sama, but using yourself as the bait is just _desperate_."

Miroku's laughter filled the clearing as Kagome grinned slyly at him. "Don't change the subject, Kagome-sama. I _definitely_ won, and I demand my boon." He pouted and gazed at her with his deep violet eyes, looking terribly pathetic and hurt.

"Hmph! I've already saved your life, I think we are even, monk." Despite her hard words, a smile played on her lips.

"The terms were the winner would be allowed one boon, as long as it was in your power." Miroku propped his head against his hands, his tone stubborn.

"Oh, all right, if you really insis-...mmmmmm!" But her words were cut off abruptly as he gently pulled her lips toward his.


	4. Eskimo Kiss

_**A/N: I'm new at this whole writing and review process! Thank you for the suggestions and corrections, constructive criticism is gold. And I didn't realize it until you mentioned it Lonely Soldier, but I do suppose Kagome is turning into a little spiritual warrior! **_

* * *

Kagome lost her balance as Miroku gently pulled her towards him, and felt his grip tighten on her arms. She inhaled with anticipation, expecting to feel his lips upon hers, but was surprised when he simply kissed the tip of her nose before falling back to the sand. His tight grip gradually lessened, and her eyes flew open to throw an accusatory glare his way, although for what she wasn't quite sure. The monk was back upon the sand with his hands behind his head, and the kiss had been barely a peck.

"W-why did you do that?" Kagome asked. _The type of kiss you would give your little sister, really. _

"Collecting my boon, of course." Miroku nodded solemnly, pulled himself up, and sat next to her on the sand.

He hoped she was buying his act, because it was all he could do not to pull her back down and kiss her so thoroughly that all questions would flee her mind. But given his musings in the water, he was determined to prove to himself that he was not ruled by his passions. It was no way to repay Kagome's kindness by taking advantage of her worry.

"By kissing me on the _nose_?" Kagome bristled at his mild tone. It had been such a perfunctory kiss, without the slightest hint of lust. _I could win a wet t-shirt contest in these dripping clothes!_

"You have a very cute nose, Kagome-sama. Sprinkled with freckles and just a bit damp from the river." Miroku glanced at the disgruntled miko, and tried to get his raging hormones under control. Maybe he had been in the sun too long, for her playful manner had been so alluring that he had been unable to help himself. Only a sharp pang of conscience had made him change his course at the last minute to a chaste kiss.

Kagome threw him a suspicious look, wondering if he was teasing her. Her temper was quickly rising at his blasé explanation, and the fact that he was actually **_behaving_**. _Doesn't he find me even the teeniest bit desirable? Hmph!_

"It was really crying out to be kissed. ...A wonderful boon, Kagome-sama. I thank you."" Miroku smiled with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes, well umm, you're welcome." Kagome's tone was less than gracious.

Miroku was confused by her reaction, he had expected her to grin and laugh off the whole thing as a joke. Instead she was bristling like a kitten who had been rubbed the wrong way, and giving him a dirty look that seemed to be burning a hole through his back.

_Damned if you do, damned if you don't._

Before he could read into her behavior too deeply, a loud voice called out. "Kag-o-me!"

Startled, they flinched back from one another, and then a flash of red came flying through the air to land on the sandy shore. Not far behind Inuyasha, Sango and Shippou rode upon Kirara, worry showing on their faces. They were all covered in blood and gore from their battle upstream, but looked unhurt.

"Kagome-chan! Houshi-sama!" Sango cried out and jumped to the ground to go to Miroku's side.

"Are you alright?" Inuyasha growled under his breath, and he searched the area for any remaining creatures. When he was content that there was no further danger, he came to Kagome's side and brushed a stray lock from her face, making sure she was really safe.

Kagome nodded, and smiled gently at the concern in his voice. _He may not love me, but he will always care for me, and he will always protect me. _"We're fine, Inuyasha. There was only one of the creatures, and Miroku was only slightly injured."

Miroku frowned sullenly as the hanyou petted at Kagome. _That's just what she needs right now you idiot, mixed signals._

"Damn, Miroku! Those things were harder than they looked, took me and Sango a while to take them down." Inuyasha grinned cockily at the houshi on the ground.

"I didn't kill the creature, Inuyasha. Kagome-chan did." Miroku reported in a smooth tone. "She saved my life, the creature almost drowned me."

The clearing went silent as her friends gawked at Kagome in open amazement. She shifted uneasily under their gazes, and smiled nervously.

"_Kagome_ killed it? That's a good one..." Inuyasha laughed as though Miroku had made a joke.

"Yes, _I_ killed it. I'm not a total weakling, you know." Kagome glared at Inuyasha.

"Kagome-sama's powers have been increasing since Kik...recently. The creature grabbed a hold of me while I was fishing, and she jumped in to save me. She blasted it with her miko's powers from the water with one blow. It was a magnificent sight!" Miroku's eyes shone with pride.

Kagome blushed at the praise, and Sango and Shippou congratulated her excitedly. But Inuyasha stood back a ways from the group, gazing at her intently, strangely silent. She met his gaze, and he seemed as though he would say something more, but then decided not to.

His voice was brusque and no-nonsense when he next spoke. "Let's get everyone back to camp and dried off. Its getting dark, and we don't want to run into any more of those demons."

Kagome turned to help Miroku up, but Inuyasha cut her off and quickly pulled her onto his back, leaving the others to take the monk back to camp. Miroku watched their exit curiously, and caught Sango staring after Inuyasha with a hurt look in her eyes.

* * *

That evening dinner was a quiet affair, mostly because everyone was tired from fighting the water demons. Inuyasha was strangely attentive to Kagome, and for once there was peace in the camp. Everyone settled down for the night quite early, and soon only the quiet chirping of the crickets could be heard in the small grove.

Kagome was restless, and tossed about in her bed roll uncomfortably for a while before rising to step into the forest for a moment alone. She found a smooth boulder at the crest of a hill, and climbed upon it to gaze at the stars.

The stars were one of the things she loved most about the Sengoku Jidai. With no pollution or city lights to interfere, they adorned the sky in a sparkling symphony that was for her alone. Perhaps it was because of her calling, but she always felt at peace with the universe beneath their quiet beauty.

Speaking to Miroku had put many things into perspective, but it seemed for every problem she solved another popped up that was even more difficult. She hadn't anticipated that her new powers would affect the role she played in the group. She had always been the weakest fighter, the one who was pushed to the back, always protected and shielded from trouble. Or sometimes the mediator, smoothing over arguments between them all, and guiding them towards the next shikon shard with her cheerful optimism; feeding, nurturing, healing, taking care of everyone as best she could. What would be her role now though?

A soft rusting in the bushes caught her attention, and she gathered the energy around her without thinking, glowing brightly in the night_. I swear if another demon interrupts my thoughts I'm going to blast him into kingdom come..._

"It's me, Kagome-sama, I didn't mean to startle you. I noticed you leaving camp, and wanted to make sure you were alright." Miroku spoke quietly as he climbed over the crest to join her.

Kagome relaxed and quickly released the energy, smiling apologetically. "I just needed a moment alone with my thoughts, is all."

"I didn't mean to intrude..." Miroku winced.

"Oh no, please stay Miroku-sama. Although I'm quite sure I can take care of any unwelcome visitors." She smirked with a bitter turn of her lips.

"Ahhh, but even so, it is a gentleman's privilege to worry about a lady's safety. We like to think we are useful at least _some_ of the time." He winked and climbed besides her on the boulder.

"Just a case of the post-battle jitters, I can't get to sleep." Kagome hugged her knees, and gazed into the night.

"It must be exciting, discovering your new powers. It seems to be instinctive on your part, I've never seen anything like it." Miroku leaned back on the heels of his hands, and admired her silhouette in the dark.

'If by instinctive you mean "I don't know what the hell I'm doing", then yes."

"I'm worried I will make a terrible mistake," she admitted. "Can you imagine what would happen if I started blasting things every time I got angry?"

"Inuyasha would be a smear on the ground." Miroku snorted with laughter.

"And think of the burnt hair smell." Kagome replied dryly, wrinkling her nose.

Miroku laughed at the hanyou's expense, but then his face grew serious. "If you truly are worried, you can't continue as you have been. There has to be a safer way to experiment with your new powers."

"I'm grateful for your aid earlier, but you may not be so lucky next time. You could hurt yourself with that kind of power, little flower." He had taken her hands into his at some point during the conversation and glanced down with a startled expression, dropping them quickly.

A smile tugged at Kagome's lips at his nickname for her, despite the seriousness of the topic.

"Maybe it would be better if I tried to let the power remain dormant. Inuyasha would be happier that way, being my protector." She seriously considered the option until she saw the angry set of Miroku's jaw at her words.

"The world doesn't revolve around Inuyasha." _But your world does. "_He's simply going to have to deal with his ego and issues."

"Not to mention, you are too strong and independent a woman to allow someone else's shortcomings to hold you back." Miroku smiled gently in the moonlight.

"How would I train without disrupting everyone's lives, our travels, our quest? Not to mention I don't have a teacher." Kagome pondered the issue hesitantly. "Even before Kikyo passed away, Kaede-sama told me she has reached the limits of her powers in training me, I'm already much stronger than her."

Miroku was a little surprised at the admission, he hadn't realized she had surpassed Kaede's powers already. "Our powers are similar also, perhaps I could help in some way. I've trained for many years, and have learned much in my travels."

_Masochist, you really enjoy torturing yourself, don't you?_ No, he told himself, Kagome was his friend, and she needed his help. He was capable of deeper emotions than a wink and a wiggle with a woman. He had to do this for himself, as much as for her.

Kagome was gazing at him intently, studying him it seemed. Did he really mean to help? She didn't want to hurt the others by making a mistake with her new powers, she needed to get them under control. _Bah, the truth is, you aren't sure if you can trust yourself with him. For all of his reputation, you're the one having hentai thoughts. You wanted him to kiss you earlier, and you know it._

"...Perhaps we could train in the evenings for a bit, before bedtime? I don't exactly want to hide my training from the others...but I think I would learn better without distractions." Kagome bit at her lip, hesitantly offering her idea.

Miroku nodded and suggested. "I think that would work out very well, and if we have time, we can talk on the road about lessons. You'd be surprised what you can practice while traveling." _Well, that's that, you coward. _

"Let's get back to camp for now, we've a long day ahead of us, and we can start lessons tomorrow evening." Miroku rose and offered Kagome his hand to help her to her feet.

A spark flickered between their hands as they touched, the brief burst filling the shadows in a soft light. For a moment, the world seemed to fade away and there was a glimpse of what could be, of what was to come. Their hands lingered for longer than necessary, and then they laughed nervously in the quiet of the night as they walked back to the campsite.


	5. Lecherous Tendencies

**_A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! Can you believe I never knew what kawaii meant until recently? I'm laughing as I write the new chapters because its such a flip-flop to see a hentai Kagome and a serious, well-behaved Miroku. As was mentioned, a certain wolf will be showing up soon. Wonder how he will deal with a new threat for Kagome's attentions? Hmmm..._**

* * *

Kagome had never really thought of herself as a sensual person. 

But as she stared at the way the material of her walking partner's robes clung and strained in all the right places...she reassessed the fundamental qualities in herself that she had always taken for granted.

She was certainly a hopeless romantic at times, but romance and sensuality did not necessarily go hand in hand. She was forever been ruined once she held love to the standard of her parents' marriage. They had been true soul mates, totally devoted to each other, and despite her father's death her mother was devoted to him still.

Her friends teased that she was patently old-fashioned with her modest clothes and shy manner around boys, but she was simply being herself. To Kagome love was patience, soft words, and caring gestures, it didn't require elaborate makeup or lingerie.

She had loved Inuyasha, she was sure of that. But he had never looked at her in a way that made her feel like a woman. He was the first boy who had captured her heart, even though he hadn't tried to do so. When you looked past his arrogant manner and rude words, he possessed a soft heart, one that had lost a great love. He was overbearing and protective, but deep down he cared for her, and perhaps hovered on the edge of loving her.

Each time she gazed into his golden eyes she forgave him for his indecision, for a great love was never forgotten. It was the reason she had been trapped in a love triangle for so long. Perhaps she was endlessly optimistic, and naive enough to believe that if she just loved Inuyasha hard enough and long enough, he would come to his senses and choose her.

But despite her love of him, sensuality was not a concept that she had thought upon much in her eighteen years. At least not until now. She had exchanged brief embraces, and even a kiss with the hanyou in the time they had been "together". But while their affections had been sweet, poignant even, they had never been what could be called passionate.

_Certainly not inspiring of fireworks and epic love songs._

Kagome shook herself out of her silent soliloquy and peeked at her walking partner again. _Is it unusual that an accidental touch makes me nervous and jumpy? Or that he makes me more aware of my femininity?_ Sometimes she could feel his eyes followed her when he thought she didn't notice, and a flush of warmth went through her body. _He's sexier than any holy man has a right to be!_

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she paid no attention to the ground in front of her, stumbling over a large rock in the road. Flailing her arms wildly, she blushed when Miroku rushed to catch her elbow so that she didn't fall flat on her face.

Shippou, whom she had been carrying in her arms, was not so lucky, and went rocketing through the air. The sleeping kitsune screeched in panic and managed to poof in a large pink balloon just before hitting the road. He bounced with a great arc into the sky and then poofed back into his normal form as he landed back in Kagome's arms. They were all so startled by his comical behavior that they burst into laughter causing Sango, Kirara, and Inuyasha to gaze back at them strangely from the front of the party.

Kagome wiped away a tear of laughter and giggled against Shippou's hair. "I'm so sorry, Shippou-chan! My mind was wandering."

The tiny fox youkai mumbled a sleepy reply of forgiveness, and then snuggled back into his perfumed bower to continue his nap.

It had been three weeks since she and Miroku had started their nightly lessons, and she had learned a great deal in the short time; a great deal about her powers and spiritual concepts, and surprisingly, a great deal about herself.

The summer holidays allowed them to travel further than usual, and they had been collecting shards at a rapid pace. Kagome had silently returned to her usual position at the rear during battles, picking of what threats she could with her miko's arrows. Inuyasha was alert as ever in protecting her, and seemed satisfied with the situation. For her part, she was glad that the tension between them had dissipated.

Of course neither he nor the others had any idea that she and Miroku trained diligently into the late hours of the night. Each night they would wait until their friends fell asleep before slipping quietly into the forest. It was exciting, the secret that they shared, and she quickly began to enjoy time she spent with the monk.

_Too much, if you are honest with yourself._

They also practiced on the road, although in the casual atmosphere often turned their discussions often turned into talk of their childhoods. He would regale her with stories of how he had charmed his elders as a young boy, and the training he had undergone to become a monk. She in turn told him of the modern wonders that she took for granted: showers, automobiles, microwaves.

He also asked about her family and friends, surprising her in his ability to draw out details that she usually wouldn't volunteer. She had no trouble picturing a young violet-eyed boy who's innocent smile held just a hint of mischief. He didn't hide the look of wonder on his face when she described what her life in Tokyo, and seemed so eager to experience the technology firsthand.

She was currently explaining about the school system, and its heavy curriculum. He was instantly sympathetic to her difficulties in keeping up with her classes. "So many scrolls, so many facts to memorize! I would not look forward to such a difficult task under normal circumstances, but given what you have to deal with, I imagine it is impossible."

He eyed her thoughtfully then. "Have you ever considered giving up our quest and staying in your own world?"

Kagome blinked at him in surprise, stammering "Well, I..."

He was hesitant, but he continued. "What I mean is, no one expects you to throw away your future for the task at hand. Surely any responsibility you bear in breaking the jewel has been redeemed through the aid you have given already."

She had walked for a while in silence, gazing at the road ahead of them while he watched her intently. "I _have_ considered it...but this is a very important thing we are doing. It may be the most important thing I ever do in my life."

"Ino _we've_ risked our life and been injured countless times, but how many people will be hurt because of the demons that get hold of the shards?"

She shook her head and set her face stubbornly. "I can make up the lost time in my world...it may be a little embarrassing to be held behind, but I can manage. This is where I belong."

"Ahh, but I would surely die if I could not bask in the beauty of your aura, little flower." He managed to bow at the waist and catch her free hand in his for a quick kiss to the palm.

"Besides, you can't get rid of me _that_ easily, monk." She turned up her nose up in the air, a playful sparkle in her eyes.

"That sounds vaguely like a threat, miko..." His eyes narrowed, eyeing her in mock worry as her musical laughter filled the air.

Kagome pushed down the shiver of excitement that ran over her skin at the short physical contact. She punched him playfully in the shoulder to cover her reaction at his eloquent flattery.

Miroku chuckled, smiling knowingly. "Kami chooses those who put others before themselves. Those with a sense of responsibility for all of nature. The problem lies in that those who are selfless tend to neglect their own needs. I merely worry for my friend."

Kagome turned a deep shade of crimson at his compliment. _If only you knew..._

_I've begun attending to my "needs" a great deal since we began spending time together._

Miroku kept pace with the petite woman at his side easily as the flirtatious conversation lulled into a comfortable silence, marred only by their footsteps upon the dusty road. The silence forced him to face his thoughts once again.

It had been four weeks, two days, and about six odd hours since he had groped a woman.

Things had finally dissolved beyond repair with Sango, though neither of them had had the courage to talk about it. She seemed as relieved as he was that it had ended on friendly terms, but he just didn't have the urge to touch her in _that_ way anymore.

Confronting the how's and why's in his life had become a full-time job lately. Kagome had told him about special physicians in her time that helped people learn such things about themselves. "Psychologists" if he remembered correctly, a counselor of sorts that helped people deal with illnesses of the soul and mind in a way beyond the spiritual.

He wanted to know the reasons behind the lechery and unrestrained appetites. Did he think himself above proprieties because of impending death from the kazaana? Was it his desire to make his father and his mentor proud by continuing their own escapades? Despite his reasoning, did he really ask every beautiful woman he came across to bear his child out of a wish to continue the line?

It seemed that every question bore light on another, and another. He was no closer to understanding the reasons behind his actions now than he had been a month ago. But he did know one thing, he wanted more.

He wanted more than a night of passion with a beautiful face or tempting body. He wanted more than the possibility of a child and family that would never know him. He wanted more than fleeting affection and memories.

Of course he had a healthy sexual appetite. He was a young man in his prime, it was only to be expected. But he was weary and...well, embarrassed that his wandering hands were the what defined him to people. Defined him to his friends.

Defined him to _her_.

It had been four weeks, two days, and about six odd hours since he had groped a woman...and he didn't mind.

Of course there had been ample opportunity to give in to his baser interests. He could have followed the geishas that had invited him to their rooms with mint-sweetened breaths. There had been the ever-so-grateful maidens who pressed against him after they saved their village from this or that demon. But he had charmingly made excuses and continued on his way, dazedly coming to the delayed realization that he truly _didn't_ wish to join them.

The only one he had thought of in that manner since his change in heart was the gentle woman walking at his side. And when he allowed his mind to wander down that vein of thought, the fantasies were always more intimate than a passing grope or wandering hand. The sweet miko did not deserve such vulgar thoughts, even in his daydreams.

A flash of pale skin and a jangle startled him from his thoughts, and he looked up to see Kagome skipping ahead of him with his stolen shajuko in her hands. "You snooze, you lose!"

She laughed gaily as she ran ahead with Shippou clinging to her back. He grinned slowly at the "catch me if you can" look she threw him over her shoulder, and tucked the length of his robes under one arm to race after her.

Whatever the reasons, he had changed. _I'll be damned if I understand it, but I want to see where fate leads me. _


	6. Between a Rock and Hard Place

**A/N:** Thank you for all the kind reviews! It's been a busy couple of weeks at work, and being a mommy always comes first, so I've been too exhausted to write much. Things are starting to slow down a bit now though, so expect more frequent updates!

* * *

Kagome disliked hot weather, and the current situation was quickly becoming unbearable.

They were traveling through a very barren area that consisted of rocks and hard dirt, with an occasional scraggly bush or weed to break up the monotony. The desolate environment was even less hospitable when combined with the hot summer sun, and they were all growing weary under the unending heat.

While packing up camp to that morning, Kagome decided she had had enough of feudal era etiquette. _Its definitely time for a change of attire_. She pulled out a lightweight pair of khaki shorts, and a barely there pink tank top. She rummaged through her backpack and managed to find a pair of sandals, sunglasses, and floppy hat to finish the outfit, and felt much less irritable.

As she came out from behind the bushes and her makeshift changing room, she was stopped abruptly by the shocked faces of her friends.

"Oy! Woman! Go put your clothes on so we can get going." Inuyasha scowled at her, crossing his arms impatiently.

"These _are_ my clothes, baka." She glowered at him.

"You're as good as naked." He snorted in contempt.

"These are the clothes that we wear in the heat in my time, _Inuyasha_." Her voice went dangerously low as she accented his name.

"Oh, men will think you are in heat in those clothes, alright..." His tone left little doubt to his insinuation.

Sango looked longingly at the breezy clothing, but interceded cautiously. "Perhaps he is right, Kagome-chan...A few more items of clothing might cause less trouble in our own era..."

Kagome shot silent plea at Miroku to come to her aid, and was shocked to encounter a scowl almost identical to Inuyasha's.

"You cannot wear such scandalous attire, Kagome-sama. We already have our hands full dealing with demons, we cannot stop every five minutes to beat off overeager men." His jaw was set stubbornly.

At his words she spun and snatched her backpack off the ground, marching back to the bushes in a huff. She mumbled underneath her breath as she threw on a slightly longer pair of shorts, and a light linen shirt over her tank top, and came back into the clearing with a look on her face that dared anyone to make a comment.

"I think you _always_ look beautiful, Kagome." Shippou hopped into her arms, snuggling against her.

"Kiss ass." Inuyasha muttered as Miroku grunted in agreement.

"Owsari!"

Inuyasha whimpered against the hard ground, his face intimate with a particularly large boulder.

Miroku smirked and was about to make a sarcastic remark when Kagome thwapped him upside the head with her backpack making him see stars. She then daintily stepped over him to deposit her backpack onto Inuyasha's body with a heavy thud.

"_Now_ we can leave. Coming Sango-chan?" She nonchalantly walked down the road, not bothering to look back.

"Hai, Kagome-chan!" Sango looked nervously at her friend, afraid to say anything more in the mood she was in.

"I don't see why Sango got off so easy. She agreed with us about the clothes." Inuyasha said petulantly, peeling himself from the ground.

"Women don't have to make sense, and they _always_ stick together." Miroku agreed with a grunt.

* * *

"Hey, Kagome! Catch!"

Kagome looked up and caught the water bottle that Inuyasha had tossed her way just in time. She glanced at him a suspiciously, but turned the cap and swallowed the cold water gratefully. Inuyasha gave her a worried look as she smile wanly at him in thanks.

Perhaps she was being irrational in choosing to walk in the hot weather, but she preferred it since....Kikyo. The idea of riding on his back seemed too intimate now. When there was a need for haste, she would ride with Sango on Kirara, so Inuyasha had taken to carrying her backpack and the supplies. Sometimes she caught him looking at her with a hurt look when they started out for the day, but she was adamant.

She had made her own decisions regarding their relationship, but hadn't said anything to Inuyasha. It was impossible to ignore the fact that things had changed between the two of them. They had not spoken at any great length since Kikyo had died, mostly because Kagome was not sure what to say to him. She knew he would never initiate a conversation on the nature of their relationship, and so they had not spoken at all.

Kagome stilled as she felt a presence in the distance. "Stop! There are shikon shards coming this way! Somewhere beyond the boulders over there, and fast."

A familiar figure popped out above the rocks on the horizon, the length of Kouga's long ponytail whipping through the air behind him. Kagome heard the expected string of curses and growls from Inuyasha, and a strange, irritating sound from behind her. She turned found Miroku grinding his teeth, his knuckles white from clenching his shakujo. He had moved closer to her side without her noticing, but he was not fast enough to deter the charming wolf-youkai from taking her hand in his and kissing it.

"Kagome, my dearest, has this excuse for a man been keeping you from harm? Just say the word, and I will crush him under my heel." He smirked at Inuyasha, daring him to come closer.

"Oh, ummm, I'm doing just fine, Kouga-kun. Never been better...." Kagome blushed and realized not for the first time how handsome the wolf prince was. She had always brushed aside his advances before because of Inuyasha, but now..._Why not explore my options?_

"You're so kind to be concerned about my welfare, Kouga-kun. You don't need to worry about me so..." She smiled shyly from beneath her lashes, her voice soft and flirtatious as she held his hand a bit longer than necessary before pulling it back.

The sound of crickets chirping in the forest miles away could be heard.

Sango's jaw had dropped, and Shippou and Kirara stopped their game of tag to stare. Inuyasha was opening and closing his mouth silently as though trying to find the right words, and the sound of Miroku's grinding teeth was akin to nails on a chalkboard.

Inuyasha finally found his voice and yelled, "Get away from her you mangy wolf! Kagome doesn't want you pawing her!" He leapt through the air to land a blow to the side of Kouga's head, though the wolf youkai leaned with the hit to soften the impact.

"Kagome can make her own decisions, you fucking puppy. She needs a real man, not a little boy lusting after a walking flower pot." His words were dripping with venom as he kicked Inuyasha under the chin in a series of blurring movements.

"WHY YOU...!!!!" Inuyasha's face turned beet red, and he was actually stammering unintelligibly he was so angry. He threw himself at Kouga head first, managing to tackle the man.

Kagome winced visibly at the violent brawling of the two men. _Ok, note to self: Don't explore one's options in front your ex-boyfriend. Especially when said ex-boyfriend has anger management issues._

A hard rumbling shook the earth, the small stones and rocks upon the ground jumping and rattling with the vibrations. For a moment Kagome thought that it was an earthquake, the tremors were so intense, but then felt the cold jyaki of a malevolent youkai winding below the ground they were standing on.

"There's a demon beneath the ground, its huge and has a shikon shard in it!" Kagome eyed the dusty ground nervously, drawing in her powers without thinking.

The two men brawling and rolling on the ground seemed to finally take notice of the danger at her words.

"Ha! I'll take care of the measly thing in one blow." Inuyasha cracked his knuckles with a cold smile.

Kouga snorted with disbelief. "As though a weak hanyou like you could do any harm. _I'll_ rip out its spleen and serve it to Kagome on a platter for dinner."

Sango pulled on her face armor and stated quietly, "Its coming."

Kagome concentrated, focusing on the location of the shard. She turned facing the south, and then spun, facing the east, trying to sense the direction it was coming from.

"Its moving too fast, it keeps changing location!" She pulled even more power to herself out of nervousness, and began to glow a soft white.

"Kagome-sama, don't!" Miroku called out desperately as he reached towards her. But it was too late, the ground in front of Kagome crumbled and fell out from beneath her and the shiny black head of a cobra youkai rose from the earth. Its hard black scales gleamed in the sunlight, a bright red stripe running across its head, and its fangs dripped with a milky liquid.

Kouga sped across the boulders oblivious to the danger of Kagome's situation, and grabbed the snake by its tail, heaving a large portion of its body through the air. "Ha! Beat that, dog-face!"

"Easily, baka." Inuyasha leapt onto the youkai's back and raked along the scales with his claws, reaving its flesh open as it screamed in agony.

Sango jumped upon Kirara and they flew into the fray, gashing open the cobra with hard swings of her hiraikotsu as she yelled at the idiots. They ignored her and continued to exchange blows with the snake in a sort of competition, not noticing the way the cobra gazed intently at Kagome.

The cobra swayed its head in a lulling movement, and the soft hissing of its tongue made Kagome forget what she was doing. Her eyes began to droop and she took an involuntary step closer to the snake.

Shippou noticed the effect the snake was having on Kagome and wailed frantically as he threw a blast of fox-fire in front of her. "Kagome! Wake up, Kagome!"

The flickering of the flames startled Kagome out of her stupor and drew a hiss of anger from the cobra. It dove at her with its fangs, the powerful venom eating away the rock as it dripped on the ground. She held up her arms to shield herself, but the blow never reached her. Miroku dived into the cobra's path, holding his staff in front of him as he recited a powerful warding scroll. The cobra's fangs hit the shakujo instead, sparks and arcs of electricity shocking the snake as the force of the blow threw Miroku backwards.

Unfortunately, Kagome did not escape the cobra's attentions entirely, for it wildly lashed its tail at the attack. Its tail threw her through the air like a rag doll, and she landed hard against the side of a nearby boulder. She slumped to the ground unconscious as Shippou and Miroku cried out to her.

Sango rushed to the front to cover Miroku, and he rushed to her side and gently pulled Kagome into his arms. She was bleeding from a large gash on her head and her shoulder jutted out at an unnatural angle. He brushed the hair away from her face and she slowly blinked her eyes as she woke.

"Miroku-sama.....where....others?....I...hurt..." Her forehead crinkled in pain as he examined her shoulder.

"Everyone is fine, little flower. I want to listen very carefully, though. Ok?" His voice was low and soothing as he shifted her in his lap.

Kagome nodded and he continued. "You're shoulder was thrown out of place when you hit the boulder. I don't think its broken, but it does need to be pushed back into place."

Her gaze locked with his, full of trust for him, and he could tell that she knew what needed to be done. She began to breathe deeply and use one of the meditation techniques he had taught her, her body relaxing against his arms. She closed her eyes to fight tensing in anticipation, and Miroku clenched his jaw knowing that he was about to cause her more pain.

Miroku cursed himself for what he was about to do, even though it was necessary. He allowed her to meditate for a minute or so more, and then quickly slammed her shoulder against the ground. The joint make a sickening popping sound as it fell back into place and Kagome whimpered softly before passing out from the pain.

The battled had died out behind them, and he could hear the boasting voices of Inuyasha and Kouga as they walked back towards the front. He carefully stood with Kagome's limp body in his arms, and turned to face the men.

"Kagome! What happened!?" "Get your hands off my woman, monk!"

"Enough!" Miroku growled in a harsh voice. His eyes had a dangerous gleam to them as he stalked towards the two men. "You both claim to care about this woman, and this is how you behave?! Like two roosters in a cock fight?"

The hanyou and wolf prince stared dumbly at the monk in shock.

"You are her protector, Inuyasha. She trusts you to keep her from harm and you abandoned her to go play with your sword." He pinned his friend with a cold stare and Inuyasha cast his eyes to the ground in shame.

Miroku then turned to Kouga, his tone filled with even more contempt. "You left Kagome unprotected against a powerful demon, and you have the nerve to call her your woman?" Kouga gazed worriedly at the woman in Miroku's arms.

"Both of you stay the hell away from Kagome. She's in a lot of pain and doesn't need two idiots who can't keep their brains in their pants bothering her when she wakes." The grim set of his jaw left no room for argument, and both Inuyasha and Kouga nodded.

He turned to the shocked faces of Sango, Kirara, and Shippou. "The forest starts up in about a mile, so let's get moving so we can make camp by dusk. I'll carry Kagome, Shippou will you please take the supply bag? Sango and Kirara, can you please scout ahead to find a safe campsite? Somewhere near fresh water, if possible."

Shippou jumped up eagerly, and tugged the giant bag onto his back hastily with a nod. Sango nodded and climbed upon Kirara before they leapt into the air to fly ahead of the group.

Miroku started walking down the road with the small miko in his arms. "You two can stay at the rear. It seems to be a role you take to quite well." Without so much as a glance backwards, he made his way towards the forest.


	7. Stolen Kisses

**_A/N: I apologize for the lateness in updating, but I ran into a bit of writer's block. Thank you for all the kind reviews that keep coming in!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

The familiar smells and sounds of the campsite greeted Kagome as she woke, but she was confused when she opened her eyes to the hazy shades of dusk. The last rays of the sunset were quickly disappearing into the horizon and her head was pounding as she shifted in her bedroll to get up. She quickly fell back with a gasp as pain shot through her shoulder, and Sango appeared before her with a sympathetic smile.

"Why---what--why are we camped here?" Kagome squinted in the dim light, her mind slow and groggy.  
  
"Shhh, don't get up Kagome-chan. We put your bedroll farther away from the fire to ease your eyes when you woke. I cleaned and bandaged the wound on your head, but I think you may have a concussion."

Kagome nodded slowly and forced a small smile at her friend.  
  
"Kagome, Kagome, _Kagome_!" A blur of reddish fur went flying through the air as Shippou realized that she was awake. He bounced excitedly forward with the intention of embracing her, but Sango managed to grab his tail before he collided with her.  
  
"Shippou-chan! I'm sure Kagome is just as happy to see you, but you have to be careful of her wounds." Her tone was gentle but firm, as she placed the small kitsune at Kagome's side. He gingerly hugged her and she chuckled at patted him on the back.  
  
"It's ok, Sango-chan, I'm just a little sore. If you can just help me get up-"

Kagome was quickly cut off by a resounding "No!". Both Sango and Shippou had a wild, panicked look in their eyes that went way beyond concern.  
  
Kagome squinted suspiciously at her friends, but did not move to get up. "What's going on here? Where are the others?"  
  
"Inuyasha and Kouga are.....otherwise occupied. Houshi-sama was adamant that you get your rest so he made them camp near the river."

"He made them what?" Kagome raised an eyebrow incredulously.

"He was quite erm, upset at what happened in battle...."

Shippou squealed gleefully, "Miroku yelled at Kouga and Inuyasha!"

Even Sango had a hard time hiding her smirk. "Yes, well Houshi-sama was very distraught over your injuries, so no one wanted to cause any more trouble. He's down at the river right now getting water, but I think he just needed to blow off some steam. We promised we would watch over you until he returned."

"Now Shippou, help me get Kagome's dinner together so she can rest. Just call out if you need anything, Kagome-chan." Sango led the overeager kitsune through the thicket of trees toward the campfire, and left Kagome with her thoughts.

Kagome smiled gratefully at the taijiya and snuggled back down into her sleeping bag . The idea of both Inuyasha and the wolf-prince sharing a camp was utterly laughable. She was surprised that she couldn't hear them fighting from here, but she was even more amazed that Miroku had made such a demand.

He was usually so calm and collected, the last one of their group to ever lose his temper. And yet he lived life in the moment, seemingly free of curses and evil youkai. One moment he was leaping into battle to aide his friends without a thought of caution, confidently holding his own. The next he was comforting a child that had lost their family with a tenderness that was never feigned.

Miroku was correct in one thing, Kami did choose those with a great sense of responsibility. She had never seen him turn away from anyone in need. He had taken the task of instructing her very seriously, always challenging and prompting her to do better, adding the extra responsibility to the already large load he carried.

But surely he was only worried for his dear friend, for Sango had been surprisingly complacent about his concern for her. She was being overly sensitive about his actions, and her crush on the houshi was making her imagination run wild. Though she was ashamed of her feelings for Miroku, she was done denying it to herself.

Sango was her best friend, and regardless of how she felt she couldn't tell Miroku how she felt. Granted, Kagome suspected that her friends were having difficulties. She was still surprised that Sango had talked to her about the situation a few days earlier.

"Kagome-chan?" They had been sitting in a hot spring, bathing for the night when Sango had broached the subject.

"Hrm?" She had been utterly relaxed in the hot waters, but her friend's tone immediately caught her attention. Sango rarely talked about her personal life, Kagome usually had to pry every detail out of her.

"Do you think that love is a fleeting emotion? I mean, one would know if they were in love, wouldn't they? And one would know the difference between an infatuation and real affection?" The questions came out in a rush, a hint of desperation to her voice.

Kagome had nearly drowned out of surprise, her jaw dropping at her friend's complex questions. Its not that she didn't think Sango was capable of deeper emotions, its just that she thought the taijiya had decided to put off those sorts of thoughts until the final battle with Naraku was a distant memory.

"I....think sometimes people do mistake crushes for love. They are so focused on the warm, happy feelings that the other person brings them, that they don't want to decipher the reasons behind them." Kagome traced abstract patterns upon the water as she mused. "But if it is truly that, simply an infatuation, it will burn itself up soon enough when it has lost appeal."

"Then the only way to find out if it is real is to wait it out?" Sango frowned and gazed down at the water.

Kagome chuckled at the taijiya's troubled expression. "Once upon a time I thought I was in love with Hojo-kun, a boy from my time. He's very popular, caring, and attractive. He always goes out of his way to bring me presents and tell me how lovely I am. And yet..."

She sighed with a sense of regret. "Maybe it's the influence of being in this time, or growing up too fast, but now he seems so childlike to me. Any girl in my class would die to capture his eye like I have, but his little faults are so obvious to me, and now I can't imagine being anything more than his friend."

"But surely it is different with Inuyasha...?" Sango nervously asked, fretting with the wet strands of her hair.

Kagome's voice came softer and more yearning then. "I loved him as much as I could, but it wasn't enough. I didn't hold anything back, but he didn't take what I offered...."

Sango gazed sympathetically at her friend, seeing the hurt in her eyes. "Kagome-chan, I'm sorry I ever brought the subject up...."

Kagome forced a sad little smile. "Don't be, Sango-chan. Sometimes love is one-sided, and even so, I don't regret my choices. Everyone saw that it was hopeless but me, and I was too stubborn to listen to reason. I couldn't compete with the perfection that was Kikyo. I wouldn't even know where to begin."

Kagome smiled brightly then, with a flash of sincere optimism. "But my love life is nothing like the bond between you and Miroku-kun. No one else holds his heart like you do, and he would never do anything to hurt you."

Sango had smiled sadly at her then and changed the subject, leaving her to wonder as to their situation.

Kagome couldn't help but feel guilty about her feelings for Miroku none the less_. How can I be sure I gave Sango the right advice? What if my words were colored by my own feelings? _Due to her training sessions she spent more time with Miroku that his own fiancée did. _How long can I keep how I feel a secret?_

A rustling of a nearby bush startled Kagome from her thoughts, and she gazed into the darkness of the forest. Without preamble Miroku stepped out of the shadows with an unusually somber look on his face. "You're awake..."

"Didn't I tell you that you can't get rid of me that easily?" Kagome grinned crookedly up at him.

Miroku's eyes softened slightly and he sat down on the ground next to her. "You could have been seriously injured, little flower. I find no humor in the situation..."

Kagome rolled on her side to face him, resting her head on her arm. "But I wasn't, Miroku-sama. I'm _fine_. And even if I wasn't, we all know the risks of our journey. We take those chances every time we go into battle."

"It is _not_ fine. No one was there to protect you, not your so-called protector, and certainly not that self-absorbed wolf." Miroku's eyes gleamed with anger as he stared into the dark.

"That's not true, _you_ were there for me." Kagome said softly. She reached out to touch his hand, their gazes locked on each other.

Miroku ran a hand through his hair out of nervous habit . "It wasn't enough, Kagome-sama! I'm not a demon with superspeed, or a hanyou with special fighting powers. I'm just a man, and I couldn't protect you."

"Don't you dare cheapen yourself! You were the one who was there when those two idiots were tossing barbs and blows like it was some game!" Kagome felt a rush of anger flowing through her veins as she raised her voice.

Kagome drew back her hand from his, and clenched her fists tightly to her sides. _I'm not sure if I want to shake or kiss the man, but I don't trust myself to touch him._

"And how can you train me day after day in learning my new powers, _encouraging_ me to master them, and them turn around and tell me I need a protector?"

Instead of being taken back by her show of anger, her temper seemed to spur Miroku's own as he leaned in closer to make his point. "Maybe if you weren't so reckless, you wouldn't need a protector anymore!"

Kagome's eyes widened in fury as she pulled herself up from her bedroll, ignoring the pain. "_Reckless_?! I am not a child! No one would dare to treat Sango-chan in this manner! Why are you being so irrational?!"

"Because I....I...." Miroku stopped himself as he realized how close they were. Close enough that he could inhale the scent of her hair. Close enough that he could feel her breath against his skin, rapid in her anger.

"Because you what?" Kagome said softly, her voice just a whisper against his lips as she leaned closer.

"Because I care for...." Miroku watched as her full lashes swept lower, her blue eyes gazing up at him silently and forgot what he was saying.

"Yes?..." Kagome knelt up to brush her lips against his softly.

"..you." Miroku's hands fell to her shoulders ever so lightly with the admission and he gave in to the need to touch her.

Kagome leaned into his embrace and she kissed him.

She kissed him without thought of consequences. She kissed him without heed to what was right or wrong. She kissed him with all the pent up frustration and feelings she had been hiding, from him and everyone else. And the most amazing thing happened.

He kissed her back.

Miroku dazedly knew that it wasn't the most intelligent or even honorable thing he had ever done. He had given in to his passions, his heart, once again. And though he knew it was a mistake, it felt so....right. He raised a silent prayer to the heavens. _Just this one moment, Kami. Just this one kiss, with her...._

Miroku's hand raised to brush the hair from her face, and slid to caress the curve of her brow. He traced the length of her jaw and chin, his thumb falling to brush at the pulse of her neck feeling the flushed skin against his fingertips.

Kagome lifted her arms to wrap around his neck and slide her fingers through his hair with a soft sigh. They pressed closely to each other in that one slow, poignant kiss that seemed to last forever, and yet not long enough.

Pulling back finally, Miroku allowed himself one more moment to store in his memory. The feel of her in his arms, the stars shining in her eyes as she seemed to look into his soul.

"I deeply apologize, Kagome-sama. I swear that it won't happen again." He was unable to look her in the eye as he forced the words.

"Miroku, don't...." Her voice cracked as she touched his lips with her fingertips, her heart in her eyes.

"..._Don't ever touch Kagome again." _An enraged voice gritted out the words in a whisper, the promise of violence behind them unmistakable.

The pulled back from each other startled and saw Inuyasha standing a few feet away in the forest, hidden in the shadows. His golden eyes glowed dangerously with rage but he made no move to attack.

"Its only out of respect for your _fiance _that I am not tearing you apart with my bare hands. You know, the woman you promised to _marry_?" He spat the words out at Miroku. "Forgot her name, houshi? Its Sango."

"You don't know what you are talking about Inuyasha, we're not..." He glanced back toward the campfire where Sango and was stirring the stew pot. "Sango and mine's relationship is no one's business but our own." He said quietly.

"It became my business the moment you brought Kagome into the situation! Don't you dare lecture me about my duty and responsibility as her protector." He growled then, low in his throat, taking a step closer.

"Kagome-sama, I..." Miroku looked helplessly at Kagome, willing her to understand.

"You should go...there is Sango-chan to think of. Go, before she noticed anything is wrong." Kagome felt sick at betraying her best friend.

Miroku gave a slight nod and stood, walking back toward the camp without looking back.

"You are wrong, Inuyasha. Wrong about him, about what just happened." Kagome said quietly as she looked him in the eye.

Inuyasha gazed silently back, not saying anything.

"It was I that kissed Miroku, not he that kissed me." Her face flushed a deep red with embarrassment at the admission.

"I-If anyone betrayed Sango-chan, it was I." She hung her head in shame.

Without a word he spun and leaped into the air, flying toward the treetops. Only a blur of red could be seen against the stars of the evening sky as Kagome watched Inuyasha go.


	8. Growing Up

_**A/N I didn't think there was much of a following for this story so I wasn't sure it was worth continuing. But I have gotten some really encouraging reviews, and I do love the idea and pairing, so I'm back! Look for 1-2 updates a week, cross my heart. ;) **_

* * *

Kouga made his goodbyes at sunrise the next morning as he needed to get back to his pack. Hanging his head in apology, he offered Kagome a handful of wildflowers.

"I never meant to...I mean you are more important than anything...its just that dog-face brings out the worst..." His words seemed to trail off into one another as he squirmed uncomfortably before her. He finally stilled and looked her in the eyes seriously, "It will never happen again, Kagome. I swear it."

Kagome forced a smiled at his heartfelt words, and kissed him on the cheek as she accepted the flowers. "Don't make promises you can't keep, Kouga-kun."

Kouga flashed a grin back at her."Well, I will try not to get so distracted annoying puppy boy that I neglect your safety. That I swear."

"_PUPPY_ boy!" A loud roar came from behind them and their eyes met, sharing in the amusement of his reaction.

"You'd better do a better job of protecting my woman than you did last night, turd-for-brains. Or I'll hunt you down and give you a real fight!" Tossing a charming smile back towards Kagome, he raced towards the road just as Inuyasha freed himself from Sango and Miroku's grasp.

"Sonofabitch...pathetic excuse for a youkai..._PUPPY BOY_!" Inuyasha rambled unintelligibly as he set their pace for the day down the road..

Inuyasha made it as far as the first hill and then stilled suddenly as though remembering something. Nodding almost to himself, he turned and marched back to Kagome taking her hand in his.

Kagome blinked at him in question, but he simply started walking down the road again tugging her behind him.

"What?" he snapped, "I can protect you better if you are nearby. After the cobra attack yesterday, we have to be on guard."

Kagome followed his gaze to where their friends trailed behind them. A wave of guilt rolled through her as she watched Sango and Miroku fall into pace next to each other. "M-maybe you're right...it's much safer this way."

Inuyasha sniffed with a superior air, secretly surprised she had given in so easily. "Keh, damn straight."

"I-I didn't mean to, you know..." Kagome said in a soft voice. "Last night, that is..."

Inuyasha growled deep in his chest in anger at the mention of the events of the previous evening, but quieted when he saw the sadness in her gray eyes. Instead, he turned his back to her and gestured with his chin for her to get on. Kagome hesitated, she hadn't ridden on his back in the weeks that they had grown distant.

"_Please_." He pleaded with her softly.

She nodded silently and climbed on, wrapping her arms around his familiar fire rat robes.

"You've been spending too much time with that hentai." Inuyasha mumbled gruffly as they sped through the forest in a blur of motion.. "You may think he's trying to "train" you in your powers, but don't be fooled, Kagome."

"How did you know about...?"She blurted out.

Inuyasha gave her an annoyed look. "Keh, do you really think you can sneak out of camp every night without me noticing? Or that I wouldn't check up on you when that lecher follows soon after?"

Kagome tensed against his back at his words. "Miroku has been nothing but a gentleman towards me in all of my training, Inuyasha." She hesitated at what she said next. "You blocked me out when Kikyo died..."

"Don't bring Kikyo into this!" Inuyasha's temper flared and he looked back at her.

"No! You will hear me out this time, Inuyasha. I am asking you... no, _telling_ you to listen to me."

Taking a deep breath to steady herself she inhaled his scent from his hair and robes. "I loved you, Inuyasha. I loved you with all my heart, patiently waiting for you to realize what I was offering you."

Inuyasha stopped in shock and fell to the forest floor in a slow descent.. They were far, far ahead of their friends and in no danger of being interrupted. "You loved me? I never hoped...I didn't know."

Kagome laid her head against his back gently. "It killed a part of my heart every time you left to meet Kikyo, but I was hopeful. I deluded myself into thinking you would love me someday, but when Kikyo died you I came to accept the truth."

"We may not bet lovers or mates, but we are still friends, Inuyasha! Friends take care of one another, they give you a shoulder to lean on." She jabbed him with her finger. "You've put her ahead of me time after time since we met, but you pushed me away when I needed you the most."

Inuyasha whirled to face her. "When _you_ needed _me_? How can you say that knowing what I lost!"

Kagome's eyes began to glow a silvery color as her anger intensified, a manifestation of her power. "Yes, when _I_ needed _you_! When I regained the rest of my soul all of a sudden I had powers I couldn't begin to understand. You weren't there for me, and you wouldn't even let me be there for you!"

She laughed roughly, "I'm glowing like a bloody candle, for Kami's sake! Do you think this has been easy? Do you think I should have to deal with it alone?"

"I didn't realize..." Inuyasha said lamely, his ears drooping in guilt.

"Well Miroku _did." _She emphasized bluntly. "He's the only thing that's kept me sane through this mess, so if you have to be angry at someone, be angry at _me." _Kagome began to feel nauseous again as she thought of her betrayal of Sango.

Inuyasha's manner softened as he watched Kagome make herself sick with worry. "I'm sorry that I haven't been there for you, Kagome. I won't make excuses for the past, all I can do is try not to fuck it up from now on."

"But how can you blame yourself?" He gazed at her seriously. "Miroku wants you so bad that I can smell it on him. Do you expect me to believe he's an innocent?"

"He's your friend too, remember? Instead of thinking the worst of him, why don't you give him the benefit of the doubt?"Inuyasha had the grace to look a little embarrassed.

"The best we can do is try to put all of this behind us and hope it makes us stronger for the experience." Kagome squeezed his hand softly in her own.

"I was wrong to act on my feelings towards Miroku, I know that. He belongs with Sango, and Sango belongs with him." The sadness settled once again in her eyes at the words, and when a certain hanyou flinched as well she failed to notice.

* * *

Things were different in the days following the "incident". It seemed the truth of her feelings had given Inuyasha the opening to be honest with her as well. They fell into a comfortable friendship that allowed them to talk about things she had never dreamed they would ever discuss, both trivial and personal.

For her part, she wasn't harboring secret hopes that he would love her any longer. And for his part, he wasn't guilty for his decisions in the past. They still argued and fought, but it was light-hearted and playful without their usual misunderstandings..

Despite their renewed friendship, Kagome was having trouble sleeping, and the insomnia was having a brutal effect on her health. Deep smudges lined her eyes, and her appetite was gone. She could pretend and put on her bright smiles in the daylight, but at night in her bedroll her defenses fell to the taunting of her own mind.

She had managed to avoid being alone with Miroku for almost a week, but she couldn't abandon her lessons. It was simply too dangerous for her to wander about with no control of her powers. Kagome finally relented and agreed to train with him one evening after he expressed his concern. Miroku set up warding scrolls to allow them privacy, and they sat facing each other in the starlight, seemingly doing nothing but meditating. The theory behind the exercises were simple, but the mental effort required was often as exhausting as if she had run a marathon.

There were no scrolls or incantations necessary for a miko's powers, she merely had to gather the power to her and release at will. It was the variations of power and the methods in which she released it that was so difficult to master..

Miroku would give her a scenario to which she had to react, and she had to think about her possible reactions for a set amount of time before reacting. The extra time she visualized and assessed the situation had vastly improved her performance and accuracy.

She was coming to realize that all forms of fighting required that edge of control and responsibility, and her respect for her companions had grown. The taijia was a finely-honed warrior, her Hiraikotsu a large and dangerous weapon. Inuyasha had to constantly keep his demonic tendencies under wraps, especially in the heat of battle when his temper was at its hottest. And the hentai monk held a deadly weapon in the palm of his hand, one that could not only hurt others, but which overuse could greatly injure himself.

Kagome peeked out from beneath a closed lid at her companion. The wind rustled his spiky hair, and she fought the urge to smooth it for the hundredth time that night. She had missed him so much that it hurt to be this close to him without reaching out to touch him. Every day she plastered a fake smile on her face and with forced cheerfulness walked to Inuyasha's side as they set out. She did her best to push Sango and him together at every opportunity, resolving to never betray her friend again.

_Its a double edged sort of pain, isn't it, you little hypocrite?_ Kagome closed her eyes, willing the meditation to make her numb for just a little while.

_There's both the guilt of betrayal, and the longing to be with him. Are you strong enough to keep your distance? Can you really watch him marry another without saying a word?_

Tears stung at her eyes at the thought, and she pictured a pregnant and rounded Sango smiling into the eyes of her "husband". Perfect, beautiful children surrounded the two of them, laughing and playing with Kirara. Jealousy pricked her heart at the image, and she instantly felt ashamed that she couldn't even be content in her friend's happiness.

And yet...

Even so, she couldn't help but desperately wish it was her in that picture instead.

"Are your thoughts wandering again, miko?" Miroku teased. "What would happen if you were distracted during a battle and the enemy attacked?" With little warning, he swung his shajuko with deadly precision at her waist.

Kagome slammed her shields into place just in time to deflect the blow, leaping to her feet in anger. "What do you think you are doing?"

Miroku moved in closer, this time aiming at her head with a well-timed jab. "Training you, of course." Kagome stumbled backwards, her eyes glowing with anger.

"This isn't amusing, Miroku."

"Ah, but it isn't meant to be amusing, little flower. You will never get any better if you do not use your powers both defensively and offensively. I don't want you to be in another situation like you were with the cobra youkai." He raised an eyebrow mockingly. "You do remember the cobra, right? The one who wanted to have miko sushi for lunch?"

Kagome growled as he tossed an ofuda behind her to explode as it hit the grass, stopping her retreat. "I can't spar with you! I'll end up hurting you!"

"I have faith in your control. Its what we've been working towards all this time, after all. I'm human and a holy man, you certainly aren't going to purify me if I get the brunt of your power." Miroku drawled dryly.

Frustrated at arguing with the monk, Kagome swept her arm up in a flourish to produce a glowing sword in her right hand. The edge blurred and flickered in the evening darkness, and she moved forward in a fast jab and feint that surprised Miroku. Parrying as best he could with his shakjuko, the rings rattled and sparks flew from the bright sword. Kagome didn't pause but sliced upwards to the shoulder of his robes, slicing the material just enough to show her skill.

Miroku poked at the hole in the material in shock, and threw her a questioning look.

"Two years of fencing in middle school. Its not the most useful skill in my time, but it seems to have its uses in this era." Kagome saluted him with the tip of her sword mockingly.

"Buddha save me from cocky mikos."

"Seriously, I'm too small to fight any of the type of creatures we deal with in a sword fight. But now..." Kagome zagged her thin blade of energy towards him in a dizzying display of training, and met his shajuko with each slice and jab until he went to pull his staff backwards and met with resistance.

"But now, I have other weapons at my disposal." Kagome grinned crookedly, and Miroku realized that she had allowed his staff to be absorbed by the sword and then had solidified the energy around it, trapping it in place.

Her grin was short-lived however, for he yanked hard on his staff and she fell hard against him, forcing them both to the ground. She landed atop him as they fell, knocking the air out of his chest. He laughed at the disgruntled expression on her face, and she grunted at him in response.

"Monk 1, Miko 0." He prompted her with sparkling eyes. She snickered and tried to roll off of him, but was caught as he held his shajuko tight across her shoulders. "No escape until I am assured and complimented on my stunning victory."

Kagome stuck out her tongue at him and crossed her eyes in response.

Miroku gasped as though affronted. "Such ill-mannered tactics for a shrine maiden!"

Kagome giggled despite herself, and smiled down at the man who had been both her greatest joy and and sorrow.

"There's the little flower that I know so well. I've missed that smile more than you know." Miroku's voice trailed off softly at the admission and he leaned up to brush a kiss against her forehead.

Kagome's smile faded and she looked away. "You win, Miroku. Let me go."

"I've tried to, but I don't think I can." He said hoarsely before pulling her down to him and tasting her lips in a searing kiss.

_**Dun dun dun, cliffhangers are fun!**_


	9. Desperate Times, Desperate Measures

_**A/N Had a little trouble getting what I wanted to say down on paper , but I'm happy with the result. Its a little shorter than most of my chapters, but I figured most people would rather read a short chapter now, and get the next chapter quicker because of it. **_

_**I also wanted to let everyone know that the Sango/Inuyasha aspect of the story is purposely not being too closely examined. After I finish this story, I'm going to tell their side of things and give them a story of their own. **_

* * *

Miroku felt a tension he hadn't known he carried melt away at the feel of Kagome in his arms. One touch erased all the worries and problems he had been going over and over in his mind, allowing for a moment of clarity.

_Its not a matter of wanting…I need her. _

It was hellish not being able to be close to her. He had tried to talk to her, tried to get close enough to at least explain his actions that night when they had kissed in the shadows. But she had kept her distance purposely, even going so far as to push Sango and him together. Each of his companions seemed upset at him in their own way, so that no matter what he did he felt censured by looks and unspoken words. It had been a week of everyone and everything rubbing him the wrong way, exposing a temper that surprised even him.

To finally be near her again, and see the hurt she was so determined to hide from him...he had just snapped. One moment he was goading her into a fight and the next they were tumbling to the ground and he was trying to make her laugh.

"There's the little flower that I know so well. I've missed that smile more than you know." Miroku's voice trailed off softly at the admission and he leaned up to brush a kiss against her forehead.

Kagome's smile faded and she looked away. "You win, Miroku. Let me go."

"I've tried to, but I don't think I can." He said hoarsely before pulling her down to him and tasting her lips in a searing kiss.

Kagome tried for all of a moment to pull away from his embrace, but Miroku deepened the kiss at the half-hearted resistance, tangling his fingers into her hair. Her heartbeat raced at the realization that he wanted her too. Miroku boldly pressed his body to hers, leaving no doubt of how her closeness affect him. There was no hesitancy in his movements as he dipped his tongue into her mouth, teasing her senses.

He loosened the grip on his staff as tilted her head back to press hot kisses against the smooth skin of her neck. Gulping in air at the release, she whispered softly into the balmy night, "You don't really mean that."

His arms tightened roughly at her waist, and he stilled at the nape of her neck before murmuring in her ear, "Is that what you believe? That this is some sort of game to me?"

Kagome shivered at the angry tone and arched her neck against his lips. "Yes….no….I don't know! We shouldn't be doing this", she replied hazily.

Not pausing in his attentions, he sucked lightly at the pulse of her neck, feeling her heartbeat against his lips as she gasped at the sensation.."Believe me when I say I have thought of nothing else but that for the past month."

She stilled and then gave in to her earlier fascination with his hair, playing with the soft strands and twirling his ponytail around her fingers. He leaned into her touch as she drew her fingertips lightly through his hair, smoothing it. "And what conclusion have you come to? Things can't continue as they have."

"No, things certainly cannot continue as they have." Miroku slid a finger along the nape of her neck in such a way that tickled the downy hairs. "I've come to the conclusion that I think entirely too much." He smiled lazily and pressed the gentlest of kisses against her lips, barely allowing the skin of their lips to touch. He hovered there, a breath away from her, his violet eyes serious now. "Sometimes, you just have to follow your heart, and the consequences be damned."

Kagome was having a difficult time breathing, partly from Miroku's touch, and partly because of his confession. _He cares for me and wants to be with me. Why am I hesitating? Why don't I kiss him back like I so badly want to? He doesn't want to be with Sango...**Sango**. _Kagome flinched at the thought, pulling back suddenly. "Is Sango so consequential that she should be tossed aside, Miroku?"

"You don't understand, Kagome! Sango and I are not-" Miroku quickly replied.

"-are not something I will be a part of ending!" Kagome snapped, trying to knock his staff away so that she could stand up. "Sango is my best friend, and I refuse to find my own happiness at her expense." She struggled more as she became angrier. "Let me go!"

Miroku watched her temper rise and smiled grimly. "I believe I already stated that is not an option I am willing to consider, little flower." In a flash of movement he rolled her to the ground and switched positions so that he was now the one atop her.

"As I was trying to say before you interupted me, Sango and I are no longer together." He grinned and playfully kissed the tip of her nose.

Kagome growled at his sneaky tactics. "You expect me to believe that? That the two of you ended things and never said a word to the rest of us!"

Miroku winced at her words. "Yes, well..I know its not the best way of handling the situation, but..."

"I don't believe you." Kagome said flatly. "It's wrong that I care for you, but that is not something I can control. And when I kissed you that night, I stepped over the line into unexcusable." She glared up at him, her grey eyes glowing. "But what you are doing right now is a slap in the face to what you and Sango share. Let me up, NOW!"

Miroku felt himself flying through the air from the burst of energy she had released, hitting the barrier of his own ofudas. Rubbing his head he pulled himself into a sitting position. "I can't believe you don't trust me in this!"

Kagome wiped at her clothing, removing the dust before sparing him a hot look. "This conversation is over." She turned to walk away, and then stopped. "Regardless of how I feel one way or another, I still need to train my powers. Will that still be possible with things as they stand?"

Miroku pulled himself up, leaning heavily on his staff as he did so. Catching his breath, he replied silkily. "I am happy to train you, as ever. But this is **_far_** from over, Kagome." Her eyes met his and widened at his statement, and he turned away from her to walk towards camp alone.

* * *

Miroku stumbled on a rock in the road, groaning at the jarring sensation it caused. The morning sun had chosed to be disgustingly bright, making him wish for a hat or the "sunglasses" that Kagome wore in the summer months.

Sango giggled behind her hand, and Kirara was making what sounded supsiciously like a snicker from her place on Sango's shoulder. "I did warn you that the sake in the village last night was a particularly strong variety, didn't I?" Miroku glared at her from beneath the slits of his eyelids. "And you knew we would be starting out early today, what with the rumors of a shard north of here."

"Do you have to be cruel so early in the morning? Couldn't you wait until after lunch to torture me?" Miroku grumbled as Sango and Kirara giggled anew, trying to avoid falling flat on his face and finding his gaze drawn to the couple in front of him yet again.

Sango followed his gaze and sighed in unison. Inuyasha and Kagome had become closer than ever lately, surprising even herself.

A rare peal of laughter came from Inuyasha as Kagome told him an animated story, gesturing wildly with her arms. He was adorable when he smiled, but when he laughed it was a thing of beauty to be held close to one's memories. She wished that she had the ability to make him laugh like Kagome did, make him laugh just for her.

Miroku watched the way that Inuyasha reached out and took Kagome's hand without even thinking, and gritted his teeth. The way in which she smiled gently at Inuyasha as he did so, was also less than reassuring. _Is this how it stands? She wants me, but she'll settle for Inuyasha?_

"This isn't like you at all, Houshi-sama. Won't you tell me what is troubling you?" Sango had a good idea already, but felt the gentle approach was best.

Miroku glanced at her consideringly. "Sango-chan, things are over between us, aren't they?" He shifted a little uncomfortably. "I mean, we never talked about it, but I assumed we both understood that we were no longer together."

Sango blushed and smiled wryly. "That was my understanding as well, Houshi-sama. I still care for you as a friend, but our differences became too obvious as time passed."

Kirara stared at them. "MREOW?"

Mirok and Sango laughed apologetically as the firecat stalked off with a wounded expression on her face.

Sango winced and glanced sideways at him. "I guess we should have said something to the others as well."

Miroku grunted in agreement, still watching the exchange between Kagome and Inuyasha. "I just assumed that you had discussed the situation with Kagome, as women usually do." Sighing, he leaned on his shajuko to rest for a moment.

"And now that I find myself being drawn to her, she doesn't believe me when I tell her we aren't together." He glanced sideways at Sango, wondering how she would respond to his admission.

"You must admit, you do have a record of philandering, Houshi-sama." Sango replied dryly. "It was all I could do to keep you in line while we were together."

Miroku stared at her intently. "Sango, I would have given you the world had you asked me to." He took her hand and raised it to his lips for a gentle kiss. "My joking ways aside, I never would have cheated on you."

"I know, Miroku, I truly do. But its those joking ways that have gotten you into this mess." Sango gave him a fond smile and squeezed his hand reassuringly. "She needs someone like you, someone who won't leave any doubt as to how much she is loved."

Miroku was stunned at her support and praise, and touched by her honesty. It was more than he had hoped for, and he felt better at having a strong ally in his campaign to win Kagome's heart.

Miroku considered. "Even if I can convince her that we aren't together anymore, she will probably believe she is the reason we ended things."

"She cares for you a great deal, Houshi-sama, I don't doubt that for a moment. But a certain hanyou may be meddling in affairs and swaying her judgment." Sango set her jaw as she watched Inyasha. "I don't think she's the only one under the belief that we are still engaged."

"I think the best course of action would be to-" A furry red blur interupted her sentence mid-way, bouncing into her arms.

"Guess what you guys?" Shippou grinned mischeviously, his tail swaying in excitement.

"I think Kagome and Inuyasha are going to get married!"

"WHAT?" Miroku and Sango replied in unison.

"Well they were talking about weddings and stuff so I thought I'd leave them alone so Inuyasha could pop the question. Its all about the mood, ya know." Shippou winked and slurped blissfully on his strawberry lolli.

Shippou squealed gleefully, "I can't believe we're going to be a real family!"

"Houshi-sama!" Sango commanded in a no-nonsense manner.

"Y-yes?" Miroku replied hesitantly.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures!" Without giving him time to respond she grabbed his robes in her fists and pulled him towards her for a hard, deep kiss.

* * *

**_A/N Yes, yes, I know. Two chapters in a row ending on a kiss cliffhanger. How cliche! Actually it just made a nice place to stop, really...don't kill me! Well, you can torture me in reviews if it makes you feel better._**


	10. Wedding Bells

**_A/N: Wow, almost to 100 reviews! The last few chapters feel like they have just flown by and in the next few the action will pick up with the arrival of famliar faces. Oh, and I will have to try harder if that's the worst sort of torture you guys can come up with! Although kudos to _**KhaosFire-Katana **_for creativity._**

_**On a more serious note, I feel it is important to point out that this story is rated M with the new rating system. It is intended for individuals that are 16+ so please heed the rating! There** **will be mature situations in future chapters if I have anything to do with it! **_

* * *

"Of course we bribed Souta to be the flower "girl". He was so young he could barely waddle down the aisle with his little basket." Kagome giggled at the memory, glancing at Inuyasha and Shippou as they filed past the village gate. 

"Yuki and I had wrapped ourselves in toilet paper gowns and made our grand entrance with all the grace two eight-year-old balls of fluff could muster." Shippou giggled as she pantomimed their round figures toddling like huge cotton balls, and even Inuyasha cracked a smile.

"And maybe it was a bad sign that the weather had decided not to cooperate with our dreams of the perfect wedding. It was drizzling and soon our gowns were a soggy, dripping mess." She wrinkled her nose and Inuyasha snickered.

"But we would not be deterred!" Kagome threw her hand over her heart, posing for effect. "We were getting married no matter what! So we marched down the path to the temple, determined and resolute."

"Get on with the story, little miss drama queen." Inuyasha drawled teasingly to which Kagome stuck out her tongue in response.

"I'm getting to it! As we climbed the steps to the altar it dawned on us that we had forgotten of the little matter of _whom_ to procure as grooms."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "You make it sound like going to the market and grabbing sack of rice for dinner."

Kagome's lips twitched mischievously. "Oh no, its much worse! When we realized our error, and the lack of single males in the vicinity, we decided that the only option left was... to marry each other!" Shippou scratched his head in puzzlement, watching Inuyasha crack up.

"Ji-chan _would_ choose to walk in just as we were vowing our undying love and devotion to each other." Inuyasha threw his head back and howled, the laughter ringing through the woods.

"It took Mama ten minutes to revive him with the smelling salts, and to this day he refuses to leave Yuki-chan and I alone in a room together." She finished her story with a roll of her eyes. Laughing even harder, Inuyasha doubled over, holding his sides as he caught his breath.

"Serves the old geezer right, always trying to seal me with those damn scrolls when I come around." Inuyasha muttered as he wiped at his eyes.

Kagome warmed with pleasure at hearing his laughter, it was too rare an occurance. He had few happy memories in life to reflect upon, so she loved to tell him of her own childhood. The stories always brought a smile, and on special occasions, laughter such as now.

She was startled as he casually reached down to hold her hand. _I suppose it isn't really such a big deal. We're just friends, and he's trying to show me how much he has changed. _

"Oy, Kagome. Do you ever think about getting married someday?" Inuyasha cleared his throat a little nervously. "I mean, all girls think about that stuff, right? Falling in love and starting a family of their own?"

Unsure of what to say, she decided to be honest. "Yes...I suppose I do. In my time most girls are encouraged to study and earn good grades so they can have a career." Kagome kicked at the pebbles on the road, slowing their pace. "But I guess I'm a little old-fashioned, I've always just wanted to find someone special that I could love and care for."

Cocking his head to the side, Inuyasha sensed she had more to say.

"Its not that I don't have goals or plans for the future." She hurriedly assured. "Its just that to me the perfect career or a large salary don't compare to finding that person who makes you complete."

Inuyasha gazed at her for a moment and then nodded, squeezing her hand in his. "Trust you to buck the system and be stubborn." Kagome elbowed him in the ribs playfully, but smiled at his unspoken support.

Suddenly, Inuyasha clapped his hands over his ears and winced at the loud squeal Shippou released as he bounced towards the back of the group. "Why the hell is the fur ball so excited?"

"Sugar high?" Kagome guessed.

"You let him into the candy again!" Inuyasha scowled and muttered something about kitsunes and some strong rope. Kagome shrugged and watched as Shippou pounced Sango and Miroku. One very hung-over and miserable looking Miroku, to be exact.

_He looks just awful. Of course anyone would look awful if they drank as much sake as he did last night..._Kagome sighed quietly and turned to face the road againShe wanted nothing more than to go to his side and smooth away the worry that lined his face, but she had made her decision, and she would stick to it..

Kagome wondered yet again if she had been wrong about Miroku's relationship with Sango. She had been watching them for days, and there was nothing romantic about the way he and Sango talked, nothing to point to them being anything other than friends. In fact, when left to their own devices Miroku inevitably sought her out and Sango seemed to gravitate towards Inuyasha. It was almost enough to make one wonder...

Miroku had been true to his word, and they had continued to train in the evenings even though the tension between them was tangible. He hadn't spoken of his feelings since that night, but he also left no doubt that he had not given up chase. No, if anything his other methods of persuasion were far more dangerous.

Each morning when waking in the dimness of dawn she met his violet eyes in a silent exchange of what was in their hearts. The early moments of just waking held no room for pretense, leaving them both vulnerable to the truth.

He had used innumerable excuses to be close to her, and was as playful and attentive as he could be under Inuyasha's watchful eye. The innocent ways in which he brushed against her were more devious and subtle than his wandering hands had ever been. And when her name fell from his lips it was in a teasing, seductive manner that made her shiver.

It was a masterful balance between need and restraint, never crossing the line beyond what was acceptable, but leaving no doubt as to what he wanted. Even as she fell to sleep at night, she could feel his gaze in the darkness like an embrace.

Kagome had done her best to not encourage his attentions, precariously treading the line between friendship and something more. But she was only human, and he was wearing down her resistance. She was to the point that one more touch or heated gaze would push her over the edge into shocking the hell out of everyone and kissing him senseless.

Her only option had been a tactical retreat, staying close to Inuyasha to maintain her sanity. _Ironic, isn't it? I'm clinging to a past love to escape a current one_.

Miroku wasn't aware of how close she was to giving in, and was becoming more and more frustrated. He had spent the night before carousing until dawn with some locals at the inn, buying round after round of cheap sake. When she had checked in on him around midnight out of worry, it hadn't gone well.

"And lo, the lady moon to my sun arrives." Miroku had stood, raising his cup to her and attempting a stumbling bow.

"It's getting late, maybe you should get some sleep before morning." Kagome eyed him warily, making the suggestion.

Miroku lifted his hand to slide the length of her tresses between his fingers slowly. "Alas the moon lies just out of the sun's reach." He let the ebony hair fall like a curtain between them. "Her love wanes and waxes in a dance between evening and dawn."

"Miroku, don't..." Kagome felt herself being drawn forward, barely holding herself back.

Leaning in closer still, his voice lowered so that slid over her like silk. "Is it the sun's fate to always greet the dawn alone?"

"But you aren't alone, isn't that the problem?" Kagome replied softly. "Shall I fetch Sango-chan from upstairs?"

He tensed at her reply, dropping his playful manner to give her a mournful look.. "Just go, Kagome. I'll be fine."

"You can barely walk, I can't just leave you in this state!" She retorted, tugging at his robes to pull him towards the exit.

"In this state?" Miroku's mouth twisted in bitter amusement. "This _state_ is all that is keeping me from going mad."

Running his hands through his hair anxiously, giving her a hungry look. "I'm only a man, little flower. Even I have my limits." He gently freed his robes and put her at an arm's length. "It would be best if you go _now_."

She had left as he asked, but had stayed up all night worrying and pondering her own personal hellof a life. _When did I begin to care so deeply for him? Why does it have to be the one person that I can't have? _

Suddenly Kagome stumbled against Inuyasha as he spun to stare behind them with an incredulous look. Turning to see what was so surprising, she did a double take at the image of Sango and Miroku in a passionate embrace.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures?" Miroku whispered in a panicked voice, trying desperately to pull away from Sango's embrace "Are you _insane_!"

"We can't just stand back and let the two of them become engaged!" Sango argued against his lips. "If they...I mean if _Kagome_ sees us kissing, she will become jealous enough to act upon their... I mean _her_ feelings."

Miroku hesitated, but stopped struggling as he considered. "Trust me, just follow my lead." Sango wheedled.

Inuyasha roared at the top of his lungs, freeing Tetsusaiga from its sheath as he stalked towards them."Think….what….do you…fuck, fuck, fuck! What the hell are you are doing with my San..." He spluttered angrily, catching himself. "Just what is going on you damn lecher?"

"What does it look like we were doing, Inuyasha?" Sango dead-panned, nonplussed by his anger as she pulled away from Miroku's arms.

Inuyasha glared at the composed taijiya."You stay out of this, woman! I was talking to the monk!"

"I don't have to explain myself to you either." Miroku calmly brushed at an imaginary speck of dirt on his robes.

"Someone had _better_ start talking, _**right fucking now!**"_

Sango sighed in exasperation."I was just offering to bear Houshi-sama's child."

"You **_what_**?" Kagome shouted out before she could stop herself. As for Inuyasha, his eyes had glazed over sliding back and forth between gold and demon red.

"Perhaps it is best if we explain." Sango gave a half-smile. "Houshi-sama and I quietly ended our relationship about four weeks ago. It was nothing either of us had done, we just drifted apart."

Kagome felt as though she had been hit between the eyes with a hammer. _He was telling the truth all along?_

"We still care for each other as friends, but not in a passionate way." Her friends gave her a blank look and she laughed nervously. "No, really! We had decided to go our own ways, but Miroku hasn't found that special someone to care for him yet, and time is running out…."

"Any day now we could find the last few shards and go against Naraku for the final battle."Sango took Miroku's hand in hers with a sad look. "If something was to happen to him, his family line would be gone forever. So I thought I would offer to help my dear friend."

_Over my dead body!_ Kagome's temper flared at the very idea. Strangely, Inuyasha had completely quieted next to her and looked like he was a million miles away in his mind.

Miroku sighed pathetically, squeezing her hand in his. "I never imagined Sango was so selfless, but I just don't know if its right…"

"But Houshi-sama! Its not as though either of us is attached or has a love interest!" Sango argued. "I wouldn't be so concerned if that was the case, but we are both all alone in the world." She sniffled and wiped at a fake tear melodramatically.

_Sango, you little charlatan. All this time, and I never knew what a natural you were._ Miroku watched the emotions play over his friends' faces, trying not to lose his composure. "I need some time to think about all of this, Sango-chan."

Sango nodded. "Hai, we should get going again anway-"

"Like _hell_ we are." Inuyasha interrupted, crossing his arms and staring at Sango unabashedly. For her part, Sango mulishly gazed back. "We aren't going anywhere until you fucking tell me what is really going on."

And with that, Inuyasha tossed up a very surprised Sango over his shoulder and stomped into the woods.

_**Next chapter: A race against time to find the last three shards injures one of their own, forcing Kagome to fight with her new powers.**_


	11. Something's Gotta Give

_**A/N: Life...crazy...That is all. Well that, and thank you for the lovely reviews, they so brighten my days. You guys have no idea how much they can inspire. :) **_

* * *

"Put me down or you will seriously regret it!" Sango's voice rose an octave with each word, increasing in volume to the point that Inuyasha had to flatten his ears in pain. Shippou and Kirara had already fled the scene to fish at the river, their ears twitching painfully as they scurried away. 

He scowled at the threats and swatted her on the bottom. "Don't talk to me about regrets, woman.You had your chance, now we do it my way."

Sango gawked at him with murder in her eyes. "You obnoxious, pig-headed...**_jackass_**!" She spit out the last word as though she were afraid of being scolded for using such language. When no such censure followed she struggled with more vigor as though freed by her own daring. "That's right, you heard me! Jackass!"

Miroku watched in a half-daze as Inuyasha carried off the squirming Sango, her threats becoming more and more elaborate."What….just happened?"

"I looks like Sango-chan won't be bearing your child after all. It seems she has a prior engagement." Kagome's clipped tone held a dangerous quality that instantly put Miroku on guard.

Miroku gulped and took a cautious step backwards, using his most charming smile as he soothed her. "Surely you don't believe that **_I_** in any way instigated the situation at hand-" _That's it man, calm the miko down before she starts to glow and turn combustive...erm , did she just **growl** at me?_

"Knowing the tendency your **_hands_** have for finding mischief, I certainly do." Kagome gritted her teeth, stalking towards the seemingly innocent-looking man with her fists clenched at her sides.

"Shut up while you are ahead, monk. It's less painful in the long run." Inuyasha tossed tiredly over his shoulder "Oh and while you're at it, find your own woman. This one's taken."

Sango thumped against his back with renewed effort at his declaration. "And I suppose I don't have any say in the matt-……" Her attack halted suddenly, as she processed what he had said. "W-wait, I am?"

Turning to meet her eyes directly, his voice softened and he slid his fingers over her hair, smoothing it away from her face. "You are."

_So that's the way the wind blows these days._ Kagome smiled tearfully as her friends disappeared into the thicket. "I should have guessed something was going on with the those two. Its like they're smoothing away each other's rough edges."

Miroku watched in wonder as the petite miko's eye misted over with happiness for her friends. No sign of jealousy marred her face, despite the fact her first love had finally chosen a love of his own. "You really are the most gentle soul I have ever known."

"Gentle soul?" Kagome mused distractedly before her eyes focused more clearly on the man in front of her. He watched her with a cautious care, as though ready to catch her if the moment proved to be too much for her. His violet eyes held a tenderness that she was just now coming to recognize.

Suddenly it struck Kagome how absurd the sitaution was. How often had she watched the same cycle of missed opportunities and wasted moments turn into heartbreak and tragedy? Somewhere within her breast a part of her soul fluttered in agitation, as though Kikyo herself was warning against repeating the past.

_This is the one._ Her soul pulsed again in response and Kagome found herself reaching out to Miroku. His eyes widened in surprise as she slid her fingers across the spiky strands of hair at his forehead, and he relaxed into her caress as her hand fell to trace his jawline.

Kagome smiled tentatively up at Miroku and he lifted his hand to cover her own, his eyes intent. He slowly drew it lower to rest over his heart, and held it there against the steady rhythmn. The reassuring pulse echoed her own hearbeat, and the air tingled with static of emotion between them.

"There was never any plan for a union between myself and Sango-chan..." Miroku spoke earnestly, his eyes searching her face for a response. "Shippou came running back to tell us that you and Inuyasha were planning a wedding…."

Kagome spluttered over the word. "W-wedding? You don't mean you thought Inuyasha and I were…." She trailed off incredulously at the notion and inadvertently stepped away to throw her arms out in agitation. "Don't be ridiculous!"

Miroku's own temper spiked at her response, his voice rising. "Isn't it though? This whole situation is utterly ridiculous!"

"No, I didn't mean it that way." She touched his arm reassuringly. "Things have finally gotten to the point where Inuyasha and I can talk and show how we feel-"

"How you feel about each other?..." Miroku shook off her touch and stared at her silently, his jaw visibly clenched with anger.

"Am I supposed to be patient and silently watch as you reconnect with your first love?" He grabbed at her shoulders tightly, his eyes a little wild. "Do you find it amusing to provoke me?" He shook her in frustration causing her to let out a whimper of pain.

Miroku released her suddenly as though burned and looked down at his hands, clenching them into fists. "Do you know what it is like to feel utterly helpless in loving someone?"

Kagome felt her heart lurch at the raw honesty in his voice, and was swept away with the memories of her own hopeless love of Inuyasha.

How many times had she settled for being by his side rather than being his one and only? She had second-guessed and battled in her own mind between love and want, secretly fearful of the day Inuyasha made his final decision. But she had never taken that last step towards a resolution, because deep down inside, she had somehow known that he wouldn't chose her.

" I do." She replied in a rough voice, her throat suddenly dry. "I know exactly how it feels, and I swear I never meant to put you in this situation."

"I thought if I could manage to stay away from you that you would realize how much you loved Sango-chan." She gazed off into the direction that Inuyasha had dragged Sango. "I never imagined that Sango-chan's feelings had changed for you..."

"Don't you mean that you couldn't believe me when I told you the truth?" Miroku retorted. "Am I so untrustworthy in your eyes that I would lie to get my own way?

He ran his hand thorugh his hair out of nervous habit and turned away from her in frustration. "Do you really believe that I wuold disrespect Sango-chan or you in such a manner?"

Kagome watched as his shoulders dropped in defeat, hating the hurt expression that he was trying to hide from her. "I couldn't…" Her voice was soft as a whisper as she tried to explain."No, I _can't_ conceive that you care for me as I care for you. Its too good to be true, I would never be handed that sort of happiness in this world…."

The world seemd to be a blur of motion as Kagome was pulled hard against Miroku, his arms circling her waist. Before she could so much as blink his lips were on hers and he was kissing her with an intensity that took her breath away. He held her so tightly against his body that her feet dangled inches from the ground, making her dizzy. There was no pretense of seduction or playful coaxing, only soft, deep kisses that made her feel as though her heart would burst.

Miroku murmured softly against her lips then, loosening his hold on her reluctantly, bit by bit until her feet touched the ground again. "Any happiness that we find in this world is not handed to us." He pulled back to look down at her with serious eyes. "We have to be willing to reach out and take it."

They stared at each other tacitly, knowing that this was their moment of resolution. Miroku tensed in anticipation of the worst, his heart beating heavy and dull in his chest at the thought of losing the one woman he had learned to cherish. As he felt Kagome pull away he shut his eyes at the recoil in his soul, his head falling forward.

Taking a deep breath, he was unable to force a smile. "I will respect your choice, Kagome-sama. I misunderstood-" Suddenly a pair of small, warm hands were cradling his face, the fingertips smoothing his brow. A pair of soft grey eyes met his as he looked down to find Kagome standing on tiptoe to breach their diifference in height.

"We just reach out and take it?" Kagome pulled his face down closer to her own. Miroku nodded slowly, afraid that she might let go.

"Just like this?" Kagome asked as she pressed a whisper of a kiss against his lips, their breaths mingling.

"Close enough." Miroku replied softly, pulling her tightly to him in a hard embrace.

Across the glen a firecat, a fox kit, and a flea sniffled tearfully, watching the emotional scene shamelessly from the bushes. Kirara dabbed at her eyes with her paws as Shippou and Miyouga passed a small handkerchief between them.

"If two hard-headed warriors can fall in love, you'd think a simple monk and miko wouldn't have such a difficult time!" Miyouga whispered as his partners-in-crime nodded their heads in unison.

* * *

"Inuyasha-samaaaaa!" Myouga whined. "Please stop squeezing your elder in such a fashion!" 

Inuyasha raged into the clearing with Sango following closely behind."Then you'd best start explaining why you chose to interupt me like you did!"

"Interupt you?" Miroku grinned up at them from below the tree where he and Kagome were spreading lunch on a tablecloth. "What exactly did Miyouga-jiichan interupt, Inuyasha?"

"N-nothing that you need to worry about you perverted monk!" Inuyasha stammered, his red face saying it all as he glanced quickly towards Sango who's face was also supiciously red.

Miyouga hastily interjected, trying to avert disaster in the form of one seriously pissed off hanyou."As I was trying to tell you, Inuyasha-sama, the rumors of the shard in the village north of here are definitely true!"

Inuyasha threw his hands up in irritation, launching Miyouga through the air to land on the picnic tablecloth. "Is that all, jiji? We're already on our way to the village, the situation isn't that urgent!"

"Inuyasha! Owsuri!" Kagome casually scolded, causing him to dive head-first into the dirt. "I'm sure that there is more to it than that."

"Damn it, Kagome! Is this any way to treat a friend?" Inuyasha yowled from inside the hanyou-shaped crater.

Sango muffled her laughter as Miroku twitched in sympathy for his friend. Shippou glanced sideways then and drawled in a voice beyond his years. "She's so nonchalant with that temper of hers."

Nonplussed, Kagome ignored the stream of curses that Inuyasha rattled under his breath and leaned over to pluck Miyouga from the tablecloth, resting him in her palm. "Go on, Miyouga-jichan, continue your story."

Miyouga dusted himself off with a huff, and sat down in a meditative pose on Kagome's palm. "As I was _saying_, I've heard that one of the locals found a "wonderous jewel" inside of a fish they had caught. The villagers seem to have no idea that it is a shikon shard, and are having a festival to celebrate their good fortune before they sell it off to the highest bidder."

"Highest bidder? But that means that just anyone could walk into the village and buy it right out from under our noses!" Sango declared.

Inuyasha pulled himself upright, and snorted with disdain. "It's not like we can't take it from whoever tries to buy the jewel."

"Inuyasha, we are not going to steal the jewel from someone who has rightfully paid for it!" Kagome exclaimed. "We need to get to the village before someone else buys the shard." Nodding in agreement everyone began to collect the picnic lunch and pack it up for later.

Inuyasha lazed on his side gnawing on a chicken leg while watching them scramble about hurriedly. "It's no big deal, I'm not going anywhere until I get ramen."

"You can _eat_ on the road." Kagome slammed the top onto the container and tugged on the tablecloth that he was lying on. "And I'm _not_ making you ramen, we need to get going."

Sango leaned over to yank at athe other corner of the tablecloth also, helping her friend try to move the difficult hanyou. "Kagome-chan is right, we have to leave right away. Stop being such a child."

"Now you're ganging up on me too?" He spluttered while crossing his arms stubbornly, refusing to budge.

Shippou and Kirara scrambled over to the tug-of-war then, Kirara nipping at his heels while Shippou clung to Kagome's neck shouting out encouragment.

Inuyasha flailed, rolling on his side."Ack! Stop it! I'm not getting up and that's final!"

Miroku walked up then, deep in conversation with Miyouga. "You say that your sources indicates that Sesshoumaru has expressed an interest in the "jewel" as well?"

"What?" Inuyasha's ears perked in surprise and he lept through the air to a nearby treetop in a flash of motion causing them all to tumble backwards into a dogpile.

Wiggling and flailing in confusion they tried to untangle themselves little by little, although the process was interupted by a quick sucession of slaps from both Kagome and Sango as Miroku insisted it wasn't him that was taking liberties.

"Owie! Is that an arm or a tail?"

"That's my leg you're sitting on!"

"Mreow!"

"Kagomeeeee, Miroku's squishing me!"

Inuyasha tapped his foot impatiently on a nearby branch. " What's taking you people so long? We can be at the village by late afternoon if you'd get a move on."

Six pairs of eyes glared darkly at him across the clearing and he gulped audibly. "Uh…I think I'll just scout ahead for a bit."


	12. Lanterns and Flowers

**A/N:** Its that rare time once again. An update! I'm not sure if this counts as fluff or a transition, but it had to happen, and it was fun to write. The next chapter will have much more action and romance. Please let me know what you guys think about the possibility of citrus after the next big fight scene. Enjoy!

* * *

Shippou tugged at the curling length of ribbon he held above Kirara's head, giggling as she batted at it in kittenish delight. Lying on his side with his head propped up on one arm, he gazed out a nearby sliding door. The sun was quickly sinking below the horizon, and the soft light of paper lanterns glowed in the road below the inn.

Shippou rolled impatiently onto his stomach and glanced over his shoulder. "Aren't you done yet? You're taking _forever_!"

Kagome's voice answered from behind the adjoining room's door. "Now Shippou-chan, its been days since we've had a chance to bathe. Although I think I may have overdone it a bit…" She stepped through the doorway pink-faced and freshly scrubbed, smoothing her kimono nervously. The pale blue material was covered in ivory sakura blossoms, intermittently decorated with stylized raindrops. It suited her in its understated elegance, accenting her large blue-grey eyes. "I'm not sure about this, maybe I should just wear my own clothing…"

Sango followed behind her, coaxing her with a smile. She was wearing a more vibrant kimono of apple green on which delicate leaves had had been hand-painted, fluttering upon an unseen wind. "Nonsense, Kagome-chan, the innkeeper said she would launder our things and have them back in the morning. You don't really want to wear dirty clothes after a bath, do you?"

"Well…" Kagome considered uncertainly, twisting the delicate material of her kimono between her fingers. "I'm just not sure if this looks right, I'm used to wearing more modern clothes."

"And _you_ should be more patient." Sango ruffled Shippou's hair playfully. "After the pace that baka set earlier, we _deserve_ a little time to pamper ourselves."

Kagome rolled her eyes in commiseration, agreeing with her friend. "I would have sat him if it wouldn't have taken down half the forest with him." Sango threw back her head and laughed whole-heartedly in agreement and Kagome watched her friend in wonder. _She's so much more open now with her emotions than before._

"It's really the monk you should be blaming." Kagome said in a dry tone. "I thought Inuyasha was going to tear him and Miyouga apart when he realized that Sesshoumaru had only been seen in the area, not the village specifically."

"You're right." Sango agreed with a dangerous glint in her eyes. "They _both_ deserve our wrath." They all shivered at the ice in her tone.

She brightened quickly though, checking at the elaborate knot in which she had twisted her normally loose hair. "But not tonight. Let's relax and enjoy the evening. Stop worrying about the clothes, it would be disrespectful to turn down such hospitality during a festival."

"I'm hungry! Let's go already!" Shippou whined, gazing up at her with puppy-dog eyes that he had learned and perfected from his hanyou mentor.

Sango winced, her defenses failing. "That's no fair! Make him stop, Kagome-chan! You know I can't resist the puppy-dog eyes…"

"One should never rush a lady, Shippou-chan." Miroku chided from the doorway as he entered the room.

It was strange to see Miroku in clothes other than his robes, and Kagome was flustered by how handsome he looked. He might be a bit thinner from his trials of the past few weeks, but the despair that had hung about him like a rain cloud had lifted and his playful grin was back. His borrowed kimono was spartan compared to the ones the girls wore, but the dusky blue cloth was a fine linen slightly more colorful than his usual clothes. He still had an air of authority without the religious accoutrements, but he seemed younger, and the wicked way in which he was devouring her with his eyes was more pronounced.

Miroku purposefully walked up to her and Kagome blushed as he took her hand to place a kiss upon her wrist. "You were definitely worth the wait." His voice conveyed that he meant much more than the few hours they had been apart. From the moment their eyes met the others seemed to blur into the distance and any discomfort at being open about their affections didn't seem quite so important. She gifted him with a smile as warm as a sunrise, feeling happier than she could remember.

Sango sniffled and accepted the handkerchief that Shippou handed to her, dabbing at her eyes. Loud thumps were quickly heard from the hallway and Inuyasha flew through the doorway with his sword in his hand, sniffing the air for any trace of danger. "What's going on? Why are you crying!"

"Nothing's wrong, you baka!" Sango wailed in exasperation. "It's just so beautiful!" She gestured at Miroku at Kagome, still caught in a private sort of trance.

"No need to get so worked up over that mushy crap." Inuyasha snorted in disgust, earning him a glare from both women. He had stubbornly insisted on wearing his usual fire rat robes, but he had at least bathed, and his hair was drawn back into a formal style for the festival.

"And what's that behind your back, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked slyly as he eyed the hanyou.

"N-nothing, I just picked…I mean I found some flowers near the inn and I t-thought…oh hell, these are for you." He shoved a handful of wildflowers in Sango's direction, blushing deeply. Her eyes widened in shock, and she silently took the bouquet and inhaled their fragrance. They stared at each other in their own sort of trance and the others snuck out the door to leave them alone.

The festivities had begun at sunset and the streets were now filled with brightly-dressed villagers making their way among the vendors. Various stalls were selling food and drinks, and a few had games set up for the children and adults alike. Miroku and Kagome trailed slightly behind the small kitsune and fire cat, keeping an eye on them as they romped around with the village children.

Miroku stopped for a moment and bowed to an important looking older man. "Excuse me, sir. Do you know when the auction will be held for the jewel?"

The old man eyed them both carefully and jovially chuckled. "Potential buyer, young man?"

Using his most charming smile, Miroku nodded his head slightly in affirmation. "In a matter of speaking, yes."

"The plan is to sell it once the priest blesses the village after the fireworks. Haven't seen this much excitement round these parts in years. Had to send over to the next village just to find a priest for the blessing." He chortled then and winked. "Sounds like you'll have a bit of competition in the bidding though, so I'd prepare to dig deeply into your pockets."

"Thank you for your aid, sir." They both bowed politely to the old man.

When they were a bit further down the lane, Kagome let out a sigh of frustration. "Multiple bidders? There's no way we can outbid a lord or merchant. We barely have enough to pay for the rooms and dinner!"

Miroku gave her a small, secretive smile. "We'll figure something out. We always do."

"You're awfully calm about the prospect of losing another jewel shard, monk." She eyed him suspiciously. "What have you been up to since we arrived in town?"

"A bit of this, a bit of that… And anyways there are more important things to worry about than jewel shards and money." Miroku replied loftily, his eyes teasing.

"Such as?" Kagome arched an eyebrow delicately.

"Such as the way the lanterns make your skin glow, little flower." He brushed his thumb lightly across her fingers in a caress that made her a little dizzy.

"Such as the way that each person here tonight is celebrating life in all its splendor." He gazed around at the work put into the decorations, taking in the festive air of the crowd. "They've seen difficult times here. To find such a treasure must feel like a gift from the gods."

More sober now, he continued as they made their way through the crowd.. "Such as the fact that you have finally opened your heart to me. If you hadn't relented I would have had to leave the group. It was too painful to be so close to you and be ignored." He admitted quietly.

Kagome gave a mournful smile as her heart ached at the thought of losing him forever. "As if that was even possible."

She tugged gently at his arm so that it was wrapped around her as they walked, and leaned into the crook of his arm. Miroku blinked at her boldness and she let out a tinkle of laughter at his expression. "Don't look so surprised, you did tell me I should reach out and take my happiness in life."

"I wasn't being literal, but who am I to complain?" He teased with a mischievous look in his eye, reveling in the feel of the delicate fabric of her kimono rustling between his hand and her waist.

Miroku glanced at the looks of the scandalized villagers whispering behind their hands at the intimate way in which they walked. "How does a couple display their affections in your time?"

Kagome gave him a naughty smile of her own and leaned up to whisper into his ear, "A bit of this, a bit of that." And then she nuzzled briefly against the side of his neck for which she was rewarded with a tightening of his hand at her waist.

"Keep that up and we'll have to drop off the children with the others so that I can pry these mysteries from you." He growled beneath his breath playfully, grinning from ear-to-ear. "By any means necessary, of course."

"I expect nothing less from you, monk."

"I aim to please, miko."

"Oh for the love of Buddha, would you two break it up already?" Inuyasha muttered from behind them, leading Sango upon his arm at a surprisingly docile pace.

Miroku raised his eyebrows in amusement. "I never knew you could be such a gentleman, Inuyasha. First flowers, and now manners and respectability? Sango-chan, what have you done with our fearless leader?"

Inuyasha muttered and cursed under his breath, obviously torn between being on his best behavior for Sango and letting his temper have reign. Certain words could be heard though such as "pain" and "get you all alone" "later, monk!".

Sango smiled in good humor, ignoring his ramblings. "Never mind him, you two. He gets crabby even when he _is_ in a good mood. Have you learned anything more about the jewel?"

As they told the others what they had discovered Inuyasha sighed and frowned at the news. "Well there's no avoiding it, I'll just have to take the jewel by force."

"You can't do that! These villagers need that money, and they have been so kind to us since we arrived." Kagome cried.

"I'm not saying I _want_ to, Kagome. But we can't let the shard fall into anyone else's hands. Its only a matter of time before Naraku targets the buyer, and at that point they'll be dead, so it won't matter."

Sango nodded slowly in agreement. "He's right, we don't have the sort of money to win a bidding war. Its our only choice."

Miroku coughed slightly to interject. "Yes, about that. You see there _is_ another way but I don't think you are going to like it…."

They all turned to look at him but before he could continue Shippou and Kirara bounded from a nearby alley with panicked looks on their faces. "Kagome! Inuyasha! He's here, he's really here!"

Leaping into Kagome's arms they all surrounded him trying to calm the kitsune. "Who is? It's ok, sweetie. Take a deep breath and explain what's going on." She asked soothingly.

"I assume the child is upset by my presence, miko." A deep voice rang through the air, and the crowd parted silently without urging.

Inuyasha started to growl and his hand went to his sword as none other than Sesshoumaru coolly walked down the alleyway, Jaken and Rin trailing just a few feet behind.

Stepping in front of the group in a protective stance, Inuyasha asked in a demanding tone. "What the hell are you doing here, Sesshoumaru! You'd better not get in my way…"

"Don't, Inuyasha!" Miroku interrupted forcefully. "Your brother has graciously offered his aid, so there is no reason to insult him. He has done nothing wrong."

Inuyasha spun to gawk at the houshi, and even the others were a bit surprised at this new turn of events. "How could you agree to something like this without discussing it will us first!"

Miroku held up his hands in a gesture of peace, smoothly explaining. "No no, I didn't agree to anything but explaining his offer to everyone. And it _is_ a gracious, I might add."

A squeaky voice came from Sesshoumaru's shoulder, and Miyouga bounced lightly upon the armor, earning a look of rare exasperation from the youkai lord. "It's true, Inuyasha-sama! Your brother offers a truce so that you may fight your enemies in one united force!"

Jaken mumbled under his breath. "I tried to talk him out of it but my lord wouldn't listen…" Rin frowned and nudged Jaken's staff from beneath his hands, causing him to stumble forward.

"All right, all right!" Jaken relented grumpily, showing a rare display of disobedience. "The Lord of the West wishes to end this disagreement between brothers and form an alliance to crush Naraku and his minions!"

* * *

**Next Chapter:** In what alternate universe does Sesshoumaru want to play nice? The chances of this ending without blood being drawn are slim to none... 


End file.
